


The Legend of Condor Heroes by Jin Yong 神雕侠侣 - 金庸

by star_is_blind



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_blind/pseuds/star_is_blind
Summary: The Novel of Condor Heroes
Relationships: None





	1. The first windy month is ruthles

**Author's Note:**

> Yang Kang’s son, Yang Guo, lived in the rivers and lakes since childhood. He was sent to the Quanzheng to practice after being taken over by the old man Guo Jing. The rebellious Yang Guo couldn't stand the torture, escaped the whole truth and mistakenly entered the ancient tomb school, and was taken over by the little dragon girl to give martial arts. Later, Li Mozhen was faced with life and death when he attacked the ancient tomb. The two became developed with unforgettable love. Later, the Mongolian iron ride is about to go south, Guo Jing and others are hard to match. At the crucial moment, Xiaolong and Yang have inadvertently caught up in the dispute and defeated Jinlun Guoshi.
> 
> However, the good things are more and more greasy. Yang and the little dragon girls have gathered together for many times. After experiencing the martial arts conference, the squadron of the squadron, the sorrowful valley, and so on, there are more than 16 years of life and death. The infatuated Yang Guo finally found the disaster at the bottom of the valley. Little dragon girl, the two returned to the world. At this time, Mongolia was mobilizing people, attacking Fuyang, Yang Guo defeated the Golden Wheel, and killed the Mongolian emperor Meng Ge with Fei Shi, and made the first victory for the victory of the Fuyang defending war. The war ended, Yang Xiaoxiaolong bid farewell to Guo Jing and others. Take the gods and walk away.
> 
> 杨康之子杨过自幼流落江湖，被故人郭靖收留后又送到了全真教磨练。叛逆的杨过忍受不了折磨，逃出全真教误入古墓派，被小龙女收留，授以武功。后因李莫愁攻入古墓而面临生死，二人由师徒之谊发展成了刻骨铭心的爱恋。后来蒙古铁骑即将南下，郭靖等人等难以匹敌，关键时刻，小龙女和杨过无意中卷入纷争，打败金轮国师。
> 
> 但好事多磨，杨过与小龙女多次聚散，在经历了武林大会、襄阳鏖兵，绝情幽谷等等险境，更有十六年的生离死别，痴情的杨过终于在绝情谷底找到了大难不死的小龙女，二人重返世间。此时蒙古正调集人马，猛攻襄阳，杨过击败了金轮法王，并以飞石击毙了蒙古皇帝蒙哥，为襄阳保卫战的胜利立下首功，战事结束，杨过小龙女告别郭靖等人，带着神雕，悠然远去。

* * *

When the Southern Song Dynasty was in Lizong, it was located in the South Lake of Jiaxing. Near the Mid-Autumn Festival, the lotus leaf is gradually ruined, and the lotus is full. This chorus came into the ears of a lake. She squatted under a row of willow trees for a long time. The evening wind swayed the hem of her apricot-colored robes, and swayed the silky silk that was inserted into her neck. The thoughts were ups and downs, and it was really "the heart is only a total struggle." . I only heard the song gradually drifting away, singing Ouyang Xiu’s other "Butterfly Love Flower" word, a gust of wind blowing, faintly sent two sentences: "The wind and the moon have no dark change, the old tour is like a dream, and the song is broken..." It was a burst of laughter.

The aunt sighed and raised his left hand, licking the palm of his hand, whispering to himself: "What is that funny? Xiao Nizi is just singing, not understanding the bitterness and awkwardness of Acacia."

At the foot of the tens of thousands of feet behind the body, the old man of a young robes is also standing upright. Only when the two words of "the wind and the moon are ruthlessly changed, the old tour is like a dream," when the two sentences are passed, Light and light sigh. ”

落·霞^小·说www...lu ox ia...c O m ...

The boat glided over the glazed lake, three of the five girls in the boat were fifteen or sixteen years old, and the other two were only nine years old. The two young girls are the relatives of the middle watch, the name of the surname, the single name of a British word, the cousin surnamed Lu, the name is unparalleled. The two are half a year apart.

The three older girls sang songs and swayed the boat out of the lotus leaf. Cheng Yingdao: "Cousin, you are here, this old uncle is still here." He said, pointing his finger to the person under the weeping willow.

The man was full of hair, and the beard was fluffy and loose like a hedgehog. It had to be black and black, but it was not old, but it was full of wrinkles, but it was like a 70-80-year-old man wearing a blue cloth and a neck. Hanging a brocade cocoon used by the baby, the picture of the cat and the butterfly on the cofferdam is already worn out.

Lu Wushuang said: "This strange man sat here for a long time, how can he not move?" Cheng Yingdao said: "Don't call a weirdo, you should call 'Old Uncle'. You call him a weirdo, he wants to be angry." Lu Wushuang Smiled: "Is he still not blaming? It is so old, but there is a cofferdam in the head and neck. He is angry, if the beard is tilted up, then it looks good." Pick up a lotus from the boat, go The man threw it on his head.

The boat is a few feet away from the stranger. Although Lu is not small, the strength of the hand is not weak, and this throw is also accurate. Cheng Ying called out: "Cousin!" To be stopped, it is too late, I saw that the lotus flies to the stranger's face. The stranger looked up, had bitten the lotus, did not reach for it, the tongue curled up, biting the lotus and chewing it. When the five girls saw him, they did not peel off the lotus seeds, and they were not afraid of bitterness. They swallowed each other and looked at each other. They couldn’t stand the grin and laughed. They rowed near the boat and walked ashore.

Cheng Ying walked over to the man and pulled him to his clothes. He said, "Old uncle, this is not good." Take a lotus from the bag, open the lotus room, peel off a dozen lotus seeds, and then put the lotus seeds outside. The green skin is torn open, and the bitter core of the lotus seed is taken out and then handed to the stranger. The stranger chewed a few mouthfuls, but he felt that the taste was delicious and fresh, and he was very different from the one he was eating. The cracked mouth smiled at Cheng Ying and nodded. Cheng Ying peeled off a few lotus seeds and handed it to him. The stranger threw the lotus seeds into the entrance, and chewed it a bit. He said, "Come with me?" He said that he would step west and walk away.

Lu Wushuang and La Chengying’s hand, said: “Hey, let’s go with him.” The three female companions were timid and busy: “When you go home, don’t go far to provoke your mother.” Lu Wu The shoulders and shoulders of the shoulders make a face, seeing the stranger walking fast, said: "You don't come to count." Let go of the hands of the watch and chase forward. Cheng Ying and the cousin came out to play together, can't leave her to return, she had to follow. Although the three female companions were a few years older than them, they were all shy and timid. They only called a few times, and they saw that the stranger and Cheng Lu had walked into the mulberry tree.

The stranger walked fast, seeing Cheng Lu two people can not follow the footsteps, but also stopped waiting a few times, then became impatient, suddenly turned, long arms stretched, one hand, two children Kneeling, fly forward. The two women only listened to the sound of the wind, and the stones on the road did not move in front of their eyes. Lu Wushuang was scared and cried: "Let me down, let me down!" The stranger took care of her, but went faster. Lu Wushuang looked up and Zhang mouth slammed into the palm of his hand. The stranger touched the palm of his hand and only smothered her teeth. Lu Wushuang had to loosen his teeth, and one mouth could not be idle, and he screamed desperately. Cheng Ying is silent.

The stranger ran for a while and put the two down. The local area is a cemetery. Cheng Ying’s little face was scared into white, but Lu Wushuang was swollen with red face. Cheng Yingdao: "Old uncle, we have to go home, don't play with you!"

The stranger stared at her with both eyes and said nothing. Cheng Ying saw a look of mourning, self-pity and self-harm in his gaze. He could not help but sympathize with the heart. He said gently: "If no one is accompanying you, tomorrow you will come to the lake again." I peeled the lotus seeds for you to eat." The stranger sighed: "Yeah, ten years, no one has been with me for ten years." Suddenly, the fierce light, the evil voice: "He Junjun? He Junjun Where have you been?"

Cheng Ying saw that he suddenly became very angry, and he was afraid. He whispered: "I... I... I don't know." The stranger grabbed her arm and shook her body a few times, and lowered her voice: "He Junjun What?” Cheng Ying scared him to cry out, tears rolling in his eyes, but never shed. The stranger gnawed his teeth: "Cry, cry! Why don't you cry? Hey, you were like this ten years ago. I don't want you to marry him, you said that you are not willing to leave me, but you are not going with him. No. You said that I am grateful to my kindness to you. It is very sad to leave me. Oh, it’s a lie. If you are really sad, why are you crying?"

He stared at Cheng Ying. Cheng Ying was scared to face no one, but the tears never fell. The geek shakes her body hard. Cheng Ying’s teeth bit his lip, and only said in his heart: “I don’t cry, I don’t cry!” The strange guest said: “Hey, you don’t want to drop a tear for me, even a tear can’t be reluctant. What is the use of my life? "Suddenly let go of Cheng Ying, legs bent, short body, hit a tombstone beside him, slamming, fainted and fell to the ground.

Lu Wushuang shouted: "Expression, escape." Pulling Cheng Ying's hand turned and left. Cheng Ying ran a few steps, only to see the blame on the head of the berth, the heart could not bear, said: "The old uncle does not hit him, he is going to go." Lu Wushuang said: "Dead, that is the same ghost? "Cheng Ying was shocked. He was afraid that he would become a ghost, and he was afraid that he would suddenly wake up. Then he would grab some ridiculously mad words, but he was so bloody, he was so pitiful. He comforted himself: "Old uncle Not a ghost, I am not afraid, he will not catch me any more." Step by step slowly approaching, cried: "Old uncle, are you hurting?"

The geek snorted and snorted, but did not answer. Cheng Ying was a little bigger, taking a handkerchief and holding him a wound. However, his impact was really fierce, and his head hurt so badly. In a flash, a handkerchief gave blood. She pressed the wound tightly with her left hand, and after a while, the blood no longer flowed out. The geek blinked slightly, seeing Cheng Ying sitting beside him and sighing: "You saved me again? It is better to let me die." Cheng Ying saw him wake up, very happy, softly: "Do you have pain in your head?" The geek shook his head and said: "There is no pain in the head, and my heart hurts." Cheng Ying listened strangely, thinking: "Which head broke through such a large piece, but on the head Doesn't it hurt?" At the moment, I didn't ask much. I untied my belt and bandaged him.

The geek sighed and stood up and said, "You never want to see me again, then are we breaking up? Are you willing to flow for me with tears?" Cheng Ying listened to him so sadly. Also see him an ugly face, although blood-stained is very afraid of people, but the eyes are full of the color of pleading, can not help but sorrow and grief, two tears burst out. The geek saw her tears, her face was happy again, and she was bitter, and wowed out.

Cheng Ying saw that he was so sad that his tears rolled down from his cheeks like a broken pearl. He gently extended his hands and grabbed his neck. Lu Wushuang saw that the two of them were inexplicably crying, and a smile came straight from the bottom of their hearts, and they couldn’t stand it anymore, laughing and laughing.

The stranger heard the laughter and sighed in the sky: "Yes, I said in my mouth that I will never leave me. When I am older, I will forget the past words and only remember the new white face. You laugh. I am so happy!" Look down and carefully Cheng Chengying, said: "Yes, yes, you are aunt, my little aunt. I will not let you go, you are not allowed to go with the little white face." Tightly embraced Cheng Ying.

Lu Wushuang saw his expression excited, but did not dare to laugh again.

The stranger said: "Auntie, I found you. Let's go home, you will always be with you from now on." Cheng Yingdao: "Old uncle, I am dead early." Know, I know. I am your righteous father, don't you recognize it?" Cheng Ying shook his head slightly and said, "I don't have a righteous father." The geek yelled, and pushed her away and shouted: " Auntie, don’t you even recognize your father?” Cheng Yingdao: “Old uncle, my name is Cheng Ying, not your aunt.”

The stranger muttered: "Are you not an aunt? Not my aunt?" After a long while, he said, "Well, more than twenty years ago, the aunt was as big as you. Nowadays, the aunt is long. Big, it’s too big to be too big. In her heart, only Lu Zhanyuan’s little beast is born.” Lu Wushuang’s “ah” sounded, “Lu Zhanyuan?”

The geek stared at her and asked: "Do you recognize Lu Zhanyuan, isn't it?" Lu Wushuang smiled slightly: "I naturally recognize that he is my uncle." The stranger suddenly has a sly face He reached out and grabbed Lu Wushou’s arms and asked: "He...he...this little beast is there? Take me to him." Lu Wushuang is very scared, but his face is still smiling, trembling Road: "My uncle lives very close, you really want to go to him? Hey!" strange guest said: "Yes, yes! I have been looking for three days in Jiaxing, is to find this small animal account. Little doll, you take me, the old uncle is not difficult for you." The tone gradually softened, said to let go of the palm. Lu Wushuang right hand touched his left arm and said: "I have to give you a good pain, my uncle stayed there and forgot."

The stranger's eyebrows were straight and vertical, and they wanted to attack. Then they thought of bullying. Such a little girl shouldn't even have it. The ugly face showed a smile and reached out and said: "It is not good for the father-in-law, it is not for you." The father-in-law gives you sugar candy." But one hand can't stretch out in his arms, and he can't touch any candy.

Lu Wushuang clap his hands and smiled: "You have no sugar, you are deceiving, and you are not shy. Well, I told you, my uncle lives there." Two tall trees in the distance, the tall banyan tree, said: It’s over there.”

The geek stretched out his long arm and slammed the two under his arm and flew to the double banyan tree. He rushed straight and met the creek to stop the road. For a moment, the three have arrived by the doubles. The stranger put down two people, but they saw two graves under the banyan tree. One tombstone read the six words of "Lu Gongzhan Yuan's Tomb", and the other monument was "Lumen He's Tomb". The grass on the tomb is knee-high, and it has been buried for a long time.

The geek stayed staring at the tombstone and said to himself: "Lu Zhanyuan, this little animal is dead? How many times died?" Lu Wushuang smiled and said: "It has been three years since I died."

The stranger sneered: "It’s a good death, a good death, but unfortunately I can’t take his dog’s life by myself.” He said, laughing at the sky. The laughter spread far and wide, and the voice was filled with mourning and resentment, and there was no joy.

At this time, the sky is late, and the green poplar has caged faint smoke. Lu Wushuang's sleeves, whispered: "Let's go back." The stranger said: "The little white face is dead, what is the aunt still doing here? I will pick her up and go back to Dali. Hey, little doll You took me to find you...to find the wife of your dead uncle." Lu Wu two-way tombstone pointed out, said: "You are not seeing? My aunt is also dead."

The geek jumped up and screamed like a thunder, and drunk: "Is this true or false? She, she is also dead?" Lu Wushuang pale, trembled: "Hey, after my uncle died, Aunt is also dead. I don't know, I don't know. Don't scare me, I'm afraid!" The geek yelled: "She is dead, she is dead? No, you haven't seen me before." I must never die. I told you that I will come to see you ten years later. You... why don’t you wait for me?"

He screamed and screamed, and if he was mad, he suddenly swept out his legs, and with a click, he couldn’t shake the big tree at the right, and the leaves creaked. Cheng Ying and Lu did not pull their hands with their hands, and they retreated far away. I saw that he suddenly hugged the eucalyptus and slammed it, as if he would pull it up. But the trunk is thick and thick, but where is it pulled up? He shouted: "Have you promised, did you forget it? You said you must see me again. How can you agree to the number?" Later, the voice gradually became hoarse. He crouched down, his hands and hands, and the heat on his head slowly rose, like a steamer, muscles on his arms, bowed his back, and shouted: "Get up!" The banyan tree has never been pulled up, but Kazakh There was a loud noise, and the two were interrupted. He held a half eucalyptus tree for a while, whispered: "Dead, dead!" Lifting up and struggling to throw out, half of the banyan tree flew out, like an umbrella in the air.

He stood in front of the tomb and muttered: "Yes, Mrs. Lumen, that is the aunt." One flower, two stone monuments became two figures. One is a girl who smiles and looks forward to her, and the other is a teenager who is long and sturdy. The two stood side by side.

The stranger blinked and said: "You abducted me, I pointed you to death." Extend the index finger of his right hand, bully straight, slammed into the chest of the teenager, the sudden onset of the index finger, a few desires to break, It turned out that this stone was in the middle of the pointing, but the figure of the boy was hidden. The geek was furious and shouted: "Where did you escape?" The left palm followed with a shot, and both palms were shot and patted two times, all hitting the tablet. He became more and more angry, and his strength was getting more and more fierce. He played more than ten palms, and his palms were bloody.

Cheng Ying couldn't bear it, and advised: "Old uncle, don't fight, you can hurt your hand." The stranger laughed and shouted: "I don't hurt, I want to kill Lu Zhanyuan. ”

He was laughing and laughing, and the laughter was suspended. He stayed for a while and cried, "I don't see your face, you can't see your face." Both hands violently explored, ten fingers like awl Inserted into the grave of the "Mr. Lumen He" grave, waiting for the arm to retract, the grave has been grabbed two large pieces. I saw that his two palms were like a shovel, and he followed the fall and shoveled a large piece of the grave.

Cheng Lu and the two were scared to face no one, and they turned around and fled. The geek was concentrating on digging the grave, and he did not pay attention. The two rushed for a while until they turned a few turns, and they didn't see the strangers chasing them. This was a little relieved. The two did not know the way, and inquired about the people along the way until the sky was dark and they entered the gate of Lujiazhuang.

Lu Wushuang opened his mouth and said: "Not good, not good! Dad, mother is coming, that madman is digging the aunt's grave!" Flying into the hall, I saw my father Lu Liding was lifting his head, staying Looking at the wall.

Cheng Ying followed the entrance hall, and Lu Wushuang followed his eyes, but saw three rows of palm prints on the wall, the top two, the middle two, the bottom five, a total of nine. Every palm print is red as blood.

Lu Liding listened to her daughter shouting and asked: "What do you say?" Lu Wushuang cried: "The madman is digging the aunt's grave." Lu Liding was shocked and stood up and shouted: "Nonsense!" Cheng Yingdao: "Auntie "It's true." Lu Liding knew that his daughter was naughty, and the elf was weird, but Cheng Ying never lied and asked: "What?" Lu Wushuang giggled and said the matter.

Lu Liding didn't know what to do. She didn't wait for her to finish. She took a single knife from the wall and rushed to the grave of her brother. Before going to the grave, I saw that not only the graves of my brothers had been broken, but even the coffins of both of them were opened. When he heard his daughter say that someone had dug a grave, the incident was unexpected, but when he saw it with his own eyes, he still couldn’t help but jump. The corpse of the scorpion has disappeared, and the lime, paper ribs and cotton pads in the eucalyptus have been messy. He fixed his mind and saw that there were many irons on the cover of the two coffins. He couldn’t help but be both sad and angry. He was surprised and suspicious. He didn’t ask his daughter just now. I don’t know how deep the thieves and brothers are. Enmity and grievances, after they die, they still come to ruin their bodies and vent their anger? Immediately catch the knife to catch up.

His martial arts are all passed down by his brother Lu Xingyuan. His nature is indifferent, and his family is well-off. His life is full of enthusiasm. He can’t walk from the rivers and lakes. It can be said that there is no experience, no strain, no thieves. The trail, after taking a circle, went back to the grave, and there was no more idea. I stayed for a while and had to go home.

He walked into the hall, sat in the chair, and slammed the single knife on the side of the chair, staring at the nine bloody handprints on the wall. My heart just thought: "My brother said at the time of his death that he had an enemy, a singer named Li Mozhen, nicknamed 'Red Peony Fairy', martial arts is high, and his actions are heart-wrenching. It is expected that after he became a relative ten In the year, he came to find his husband and wife to revenge. At that time he said: 'I have died of this disease, this vengeance, that the red fairy can not report. In three years, it is her time to avenge, you anyway I want to persuade your nephew to avoid it. 'I promised with tears at the time, but my nephew was a coward on the night of my brother’s death. My brother has been dead for three years, and it’s the time for the aunt to come to revenge, but my brother.嫂 嫂 嫂 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤 冤My family has only a total of seven servants, how do she print nine handprints? Ah, yes, she first printed a bloody handprint, only to know that my brother was dead, then sent someone to dig the grave This... This devil is really vicious... I have been at home today. These nine bloody handprints were printed a few times? So God did not know how to start, this person... this person..." I thought I couldn’t help but have a cold greeting.

Behind the footsteps, a pair of soft little hands covered his eyes, and heard the voice of his daughter: "Hey, guess who I am?" This is the game that Lu Wushuang used to play with his father. She reached out when she was three years old. Covering his father's eyes, he said, "Hey, guess who I am?" The parents laughed a lot, and since then, whenever the father was depressed, she always made the law happy. Lu Liding is in a state of anger, and when he is so teased by a loving woman, he will be angered. But today, he has no intentions and loves the female drama, and opened her hands and said: "You can't have time, you can play inside!"

Lu Wushuang stayed, she loved her parents since she was a child. It was rare for him to ignore him. He had a small mouth and waited for him to stay away from his father. He saw the servant Agen rushing in and shouting: "Young master, outside Come to the guest." Lu Liding waved: "You said that I am not at home." Agen said: "Young master, that aunt is not to see you, is a passerby to spend a night." Lu Liding shocked: "What? Is it mother? "Ah, "Ah, that auntie also brought two children, and she was very strange." Lu Liding heard that the woman had two children, a little relieved, said: "She is not a priest?" "Agen shook his head and said: "No. Dressed clean, it is a good mother's aunt." Lu Liding said: "Well, you call her to rest in the room, the food is treated." Agen promised Going. Lu Wushuang said: "I am also going." Then ran out.

Lu Liding stood up and was about to enter the room to discuss with the woman how to respond to the enemy. Lu Erniang had already walked to the hall. Lu Liding pointed her blood to her, and said that the grave was broken. Lu Erniang frowned: "Two children are sent there to avoid?" Lu Liding pointed to the blood on the wall and said: "Two children are also in the number. This devil has pressed the blood fingerprints, but he can't easily avoid it. Hey, Two 枉 枉 枉 这些 这些 这些 这些 这些 这些 这些 这些 这些 这些 这些 这些 这些 这些 这些 这些 这些 这些 这些 这些 这些 这些 这些 , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , There are only seven."

She spoke in two sentences, her hands and feet were so soft, and she looked at her husband with sorrow. Lu Liding reached out and held her arm and said: "Women, when things are coming, don't be afraid. The two handprints above are for brothers and nephews. The following two are naturally on you and me. The third row of two The last three are against Agen and two gimmicks. Hey, this is called blood splashing." Lu Erniang trembled: "Brother scorpion?" Lu Liding said: "I don't know this. The devil has a big hatred with his brother, and his brother is dead. She still has to send people to dig their bodies from the grave to humiliate." Lu Erniang said: "You said that the madman was sent by her?" Lu Liding said: This nature." Lu Erniang saw his face full of sweat and dust, softly said: "Go back to the room to wipe a face, change clothes, take a break and say."

Lu Liding stood up and went back to the room with her and said: "When the lady, Lujiamanmen can't escape today, let us die of the embarrassment of the brothers and sisters." Lu Erniang's heart was sour, said: "The second wife said It is." Both of them thought that although Lu Liding borrowed no name, his brothers Lu Zhanyuan and He Junjun were the names of the heroes in the rivers and lakes. The name of Jiaxing Lujiazhuang in the martial arts has always been dareless.

The two went to the backyard and heard the sound of the east side of the wall, and there were people at the height. Lu Liding took a step forward and blocked his wife. When he looked up, he saw a boy sitting on the wall and reaching for the lotus flower. Hearing at the foot of the wall, someone shouted: "Be careful, don't fall." Originally Cheng Ying, Lu Wushuang and a boy were behind the wall. Lu Liding thought: "The two children, who want to come to the family, how so naughty?"

The boy at the wall picked a flower. Lu Wushuang called: "Give me, give it to me!" The boy smiled and threw it at Cheng Ying. Cheng Ying reached out and handed it to the cousin. Lu Wushuang was annoyed, took the flowers and threw them in the ground, stepped on a few feet, and said: "Is it rare? I don't want to." Lu and his wife saw the children playing hard, but they didn't know that a bloody disaster was imminent. , sighed, and entered the room.

Cheng Ying sees Lu Wushuang stepping on the bad flowers, saying: "Cousin, what kind of gas are you angry?" Lu Wushuang slammed his mouth and said: "I don't want him, I pick it myself." Saying the right foot, the body leaps I have already caught the wisteria hanging down from a flower stand, so I borrowed a few feet and jumped a few feet to the branches of a silver laurel tree. The boy on the wall clap his hands and cried, "Come here!" Lu Wushuang took the osmanthus branches with his hands and swayed in the air, letting the trees lay down and rushing toward the wall.

With the slightest effort she has practiced, this kind of pussy is very dangerous, but she is annoyed that the boy throws the flowers to the watch and not to himself. The girl’s family must be strong in front of the stranger, regardless of the Sanqi. Twenty-one leaped from the air. The boy was taken aback and cried: "Be careful!" If he does not reach out, Lu Wushuang can climb to the wall, but when he sees the boy in midair, he wants to come and pull, shouting: "Let's go!" Sideways to avoid his hands. The technique of turning around in the air is a superb light work. She had seen her father, but she didn’t even. How could she be a little girl? This turn, the finger has not climbed to the wall, and screamed "Ah" to straight down.

The boy at the foot of the wall saw her fall, flew over and reached for it. The height of the wall was more than a mile. Lu Wushuang’s body was light, but the strength of the fall was great. The boy hugged her waist and both of them fell down. Only listening to the two clicks, Lu Wushuang left leg fractured, the boy's forehead hit the flowerbed stone, when the blood spurted out.

Cheng Ying and another boy saw a big disaster and was busy helping. The boy slowly stood up and held the forehead wound, but Lu Wushuang had already fainted. Cheng Ying hugged his cousin and shouted: "Auntie, aunt, come on!"

Lu Liding and his wife screamed and ran out of the room. They saw two children injured and saw a middle-aged woman coming out of the west wing. It was expected to be the woman who came to sleep. I saw her rushing to pick up Lu Wushuang and the boy went to the hall, she did not stop bleeding for the child, but first gave Lu Wushuang the broken leg bones. Lu Erniang took Bupa and bandaged the boy's head. She used to see her daughter's leg injury.

The woman in the "Baihai acupoint" on the inside of Lu Wushuang broken leg and the "Ven in the hole" behind the knee point to stop her pain, both hands hold the leg on both sides, waiting for bone. Lu Liding saw her shots neatly, and the acupoints were at home, and her heart was full of doubts. She said, "Who is the aunt? What advice does it have to come to the house?" The woman was concentrating on the land without a bone, only a few voices, no answer. He asked.

At this moment, suddenly someone on the roof laughed, and a woman shouted: "But take a family of nine lives, and the rest of the people will go out quickly." The woman was picking up the bones and screaming on the roof. I was taken aback, and I couldn’t help but twist my hands. When I heard the sound of Lu Wushuang, I yelled and fainted.

Everyone carried the master together, and saw a young aunt standing next to the eaves. The moonlight reflected on her face. It seemed that she was only fifteen or six years old, with a long sword in her back, and a bloody sword hunted in the wind. Lu Li Ding Lang said: "In the next Lu Li Ding. Are you under the door of Li Xiangu?"

The little girl screamed at the corner of his mouth and said, "You know it! Just kill your wife, daughter, and servant, and kill yourself, lest I have to pay more." These words are an understatement, no Xu Buji, actually did not put the other party in the eye.

Lu Liding listened to these few words and was so angry that he trembled and said: "You...you..." I don’t know how to cope with it. I want to jump on her fight, but I want to be young and a woman. When I really started with her, I was suddenly seeing someone passing by, and the woman who came to sleep was already on the house, with a long sword and a fight with the path.

The woman was wearing a gray dress, and the aunt was wearing an apricot robes. Under the moonlight, she saw gray shadows and yellow shadows circling, mixed with three cold lights, and occasionally issued several sounds of a blade collision. Lu Li Ding martial arts has been personally passed down from his brother. Although he has never experienced an enemies, his eyes are not weak, and the two men’s swords are clear and clear. See the small road in the hands of a small sword in a small sword to change the attack, attack and defend, the sword is very fierce. The woman was concentrating on the enemy and took the trick. After listening to it, the two swords intersected, and the small sword in the small road flew into the air. She leaped back, her face was dizzy, and said: "I am going to kill Lujiamen with my teacher's life. Who are you, but come to nostalgia?"

The woman sneered: "If your master has the ability, he should look for Lu Zhanyuan's account early. Now that he knows that he is dead, he is looking for someone else's suffocation, shame and shame?" Xiaodao Gu's right hand waved, three silver needles The volley came out, two hit the woman, and the third shot Lu Liding standing in the courtyard. This big big accident was unexpected. The woman slammed the sword and Lu Liding whispered and stretched her fingers to clamp the silver needle.

Xiaodao Gu sneered a little, turned over the house, only heard the sound of shattered, and quickly went. The woman jumped back to the court and saw Lu Liding holding a silver needle in her hand. She said, "Let's put it down!" Lu Liding said. The woman cut her own belt with a sword and immediately tied his right wrist.

Lu Liding was shocked and said: "Is the needle poisonous?" The woman said: "The poison is extremely incomparable." Immediately take a pill and give it to him. Lu Liding only felt that the two fingers in the food were insensitive and swollen. The woman was busy using the tip of her sword to cut through the fingers of his two fingers, but saw a drop of black blood seeping out. Lu Liding yelled and said: "My fingers are not broken. I only touched the silver needle so much. If I smashed the tip of the needle, is there a life there?" The woman gave a gift to the woman, saying: " Under the eyes, I don’t know Taishan. I dare not ask Da Niang Gao."

The woman said: "My official is surnamed Wu, and is called Wu Santong." Lu Liding said, "It turned out to be Wu San Niangzi. I heard that the predecessor of Wu was the master of a light master in Dali, Yunnan. I wonder if it is?" "Exactly. A master of light is the master of my official. The little woman learned some martial arts from the hands of the officials. It is really a squad to teach the landlord to laugh." Lu Liding even claimed to thank the helper. He once heard his elder brother talk about his master of martial arts in his life. He was the best under the door of Dali’s master of light: the master of the lamp was originally the monarch of Dali, and he avoided the four disciples of the "fishing and farming". The waiter, in which the farmer’s name is Wu Santong, is quite confusing with his brother. As for how to complain, he has not said it. However, Wu Sanniang is not an enemy of himself. Instead, he has taken away the disciples who are practicing the fairy, and this reason is difficult to solve.

Everyone went back to the hall. Lu Liding hugged her daughter in her arms and saw that she had already awakened and her face was pale, but she was so reluctant to cry. She could not help but pity. Wu Sanniang sighed: "When the devil's head went, the devil immediately approached. Lu, I am not looking at you, relying on your husband and wife, plus me, not the devil. The opponent of the head. But I am not good at escaping, we are resigned, so I will wait for her here!"

Lu Erniang asked: "What kind of person is this devil? What is the deep hatred of the family?" Wu Sanniang looked at Lu Liding and said: "Don't Luye tell you?" "He said that he only knows that this matter is related to his brother and sister. It involves the love of men and women, and he does not quite understand it."

Wu Sanniang sighed and said: "This is it. I am an outsider, let me say it. Let the uncle Lu, who went to Dali more than ten years ago. The devil head is practicing the fairy, Li Mozhen is now famous in the martial arts, but More than a decade ago, she was a beautiful and gentle woman. She did not become a monk at that time. She was also a shackle of her predecessor. After she met her brother, she planted a seedling. Later, after many disputes, the brother and the order When he said that he was a pro, he had to mention the coward. The matter was awkward, but today the situation is urgent, and I have to say it. This He Junjun is originally our righteous woman."

Lu Liding and his wife also "ah" at the same time.

Wu Sanniang caressed the injured boy's shoulder and looked at the candlelight. He said: "Make the monarch who was lonely since childhood. My husband adopted the family at home and recognized it as a righteous woman. She was very pity for her. Later she met her brother, both sides. Love and investment, to be married. Couples do not want her to marry, and second is stubborn, saying that Jiangnan people are too swindler, very unreliable, in any case refused to answer. Auntie quietly followed the brothers to walk On the day of the marriage, the coward and Li Mozhen went to the new couple at the same time. There was a sorghum from the Dali Tianlong Temple in the wedding banquet. They shot the two people and asked them to face his face. The coward and Li Mozhen were forced to promise that they would not be in trouble with the new couple within ten years. The widower was so angry that he has been crazy since then. No matter how his teacher and I advised, I can’t always solve it. I always count this decade. The days of the day. Qun counted, today is the ten-year period, I can't think of the brother and the aunt... Hey, but for ten years, the blessings can't be undone." He said that he looked down and looked blank.

Lu Liding said: "So to say, the graves of my brother and my brother are the honorable people." Wu Sanniang is very twilight, said: "I just heard the two people in the house talking about it, it is indeed a coward." Lu Liding Suddenly said: "Zunfu, this line of action, can be greatly wrong. This is not a resentment, not to mention my brother is dead, even if there is a deep hatred, it is also a hundred, but why have stolen his body, this counts What heroes are heroes?" When it comes to seniority, the Wus and his wife should be distinguished, but Lu Liding is angry with his heart. Wu Sanniang sighed: "Lu Ye blamed it, the coward's mind is dysfunctional, and his words and demeanor are often unreasonable. I am bringing these two children here today. It was originally prepared to guard the coward to come here to make a misconduct. Today's world, only I am afraid that I am only one person, he is afraid of three points." Speaking of this, to the two children: "To Lu Ye Lu Er Niangtou, thank you for your sins." The two children went on.

Lu Erniang was busy reaching up and asked for the name. The name that broke the forehead was Wu Dunru, who was a brother and his brother called Wu Xiuwen. The two were one year old, one twelve, one eleven, and the two sons of the martial arts masters all took a Sven name. Wu Sanniang said that his couple had a middle-aged son and knew the sinister martial arts. He hoped that his son would abandon Wu Xuewen, but the two children were still good, and they could not get along with their names.

Wu Sanniang said the reason, and sighed, thinking: "This can only be said here, but other words are not enough for outsiders." When He Junjun was seventeen or eight years old, it was slim and beautiful. Cute, Wu Santong seems to be a purely righteous woman for her. In the capacity of his martial arts hero, he couldn’t have any words and deeds. He was already depressed inside. He suddenly saw that she fell in love with a Jiangnan teenager. As for him, "there are many people who are guilty of swindling in the south of the Yangtze River, and they are very unreliable." In addition to the hostile people who are hostile to He Junjun, they were also deceived by Huang Rong, and they were unable to get rid of Guo Jing’s yak and big stone on their shoulders. The two of Rong reconciled, but the section of "Jiangnan people swindle" is deep in the mind.

Wu Sanniang said again: "I don't think that the coward didn't come, but the red fairy did come to find the suffocation on the house..." Speaking of it, I heard someone on the house shouting: "Confucian, Wener, give me out. "This sound came suddenly, and there was no sound of footsteps on the roof tile, and suddenly someone called." Lu’s couple were shocked at the same time, knowing that Wu Santong arrived. Cheng Ying and Lu Wushuang also recognized the sound of eating lotus geeks.

I saw the shadows moving, Wu Santong flew down the house, one by one, and raised two sons to go to the house. Wu Sanniang shouted: "Hey, hello, have you seen Lu Ye, Lu Erniang, the two bodies you took? Come back soon..." Wu Santong ignored it and went far away.

He ran for a while, rushed into a forest, and suddenly put down the Xiuwen, holding Dunju alone, and disappeared, but left the young son in the woods.

Wu Xiuwen yelled: "Dad, Dad!" Seeing his father holding his brother, he had already ran out of dozens of feet, only to hear him shouting: "You wait, I will come back to hug you again." Wu Xiuwen knows his father. It’s not a big deal to act in the past. One person in the dark night, though afraid in the forest, but wants his father to come back soon, and now sits at the tree and waits. After a long time, my father never came. He said to himself: "I am looking for my mother!" Going back to the land.

That knows the south of the Jiangnan countryside, the small road bends around, it is difficult to recognize in the daytime, let alone in the night? The narrower he walked the road, the more he stepped into the field, his feet were all mud. Later, I actually touched a piece of wood, and my feet were high and low, and I looked out of black paint. He was anxious to cry, shouting: "Dad, Dad! Mom, Mom!" Someone in the quiet night promised? But I heard a few screams, but it was the scream of an owl. He once heard people say that owls love the number of eyebrows of several people. If it is counted clearly, it will immediately kill, and immediately stretched out the saliva, wet the eyebrows, so that the owl is difficult to count. But the owl still couldn't stop humming. He leaned on the trunk and held his finger on his eyebrows. He didn't dare to move. His heart just jumped. After a while, he finally fell asleep.

When I slept until dawn, I heard the screams of clear and high-pitched heads in the confusion. He opened his eyes and looked up. He saw two great white eagle circling in the sky, and his wings spread across the sky. Xu. He has never seen such a big eagle, staring at it, only feeling strange, but also fun, cried: "Brother, come see the big eagle!" I didn't expect to be alone, but my brother who never lived in the shadows Already not around.

Suddenly heard the two whistling behind, the voice is delicate and crisp, like the mouth of a girl. The two big eagle circled several circles and slowly descended. Wu Xiuwen turned around and saw a girl coming out of the tree and waving to the sky. The two big eagle fluttered and stood by her side. The girl looked at Wu Xiuwen and stroked the backs of the two big eagle and said, "Good carving, carving." Wu Xiuwen thought: "The two big eagle are carved." But see double carving Looking forward, God is very, standing in the ground is taller than the girl.

Wu Xiuwen came closer and said: "Is these two carvings your family?" The girl's small mouth was slightly stunned and made a scornful look. "I don't recognize you, I don't play with you." Wu Xiuwen also does not. I thought, I reached out and touched the back. The girl whistled, the carved left wing suddenly swept out, the power was actually great, Wu Xiuwen did not be wary, and fell on a fight.

Wu Xiuwen took a roll and stood up, looking at the double-carving, his heart was envious and said: "This pair of carvings is so good, I will listen to you. I will go back and catch a pair to catch a play." The girl said: "Hey, can you catch it?" Wu Xiuwen asked three people to be uninteresting. He was very embarrassed. When he fixed his eyes, he saw her wearing a light green robe and a string of pearls hanging in her neck. The face is white and tender, like a cream, it seems to drip out the water, the eyes flow, the eyebrows are long. Although Wu Xiuwen is a child, she also feels that she is very beautiful, and she can't help herself. But when she sees her look, she can't help but cringe.

The girl’s right hand stroked the carved back, and a pair of eyes rolled around Wu Xiuwen and asked, “What is your name? How come out to play?” Wu Xiuwen said: “My name is Wu Xiuwen, I am waiting for me. What about you? What is your name?" The girl flattened her mouth and snorted and said, "I don't play with wild children." He turned and walked. Wu Xiuwen stayed for a while and cried: "I am not a wild child." While calling, I followed.

He saw the girl about two or three years younger than Momo, who had short legs and short legs. He could catch up with his own feet. He knew that he had just started to work hard. The girl had a good footstep and had already rushed a few feet in a moment. Far behind. She ran a few more steps, stood up and said, "Hey, can you chase me?" Wu Xiuwen said: "Nature can chase."

The girl turned back and ran, suddenly rushing forward, hiding behind a pine tree. Wu Xiuwen followed, and the girl yelled at him, and stretched out his left foot and squatted on his calf. Wu Xiuwen did not expect it, and fell out on time. He was busy making an "iron stump" want to settle, and the girl's right foot went out again, kicking his hips hard. Wu Xiuwen fell straight and fell, his nose just hit a small pointed stone, nosebleeds, and the blood on the clothes was full of blood.

The girl saw the blood, could not help but panic, did not pay attention to the meeting, just wanted to escape and escape, suddenly someone behind him said: "Fuer, you are deceiving people again, isn't it?" The girl did not look back, argued: "Who said it? He wrestled himself, what is it about me? You don't want to talk to me." Wu Xiuwen kept his nose, but it didn't hurt very much. He just saw blood and his heart panicked. He heard the girl talking to someone and turned around to see the lame old man holding the iron. The man was like a frost, describing dryness, his eyes turned white, and he was a blind man.

Just listen to him sneer: "You don't bully me, I can't see anything. I can hear everything clearly. You little girl, now it's so bad, how big is it?" The girl used to hold his arm. Begging for help: "Da Gonggong, don't tell me, okay? He fell out of nosebleed, you cure him!"

The old man took a step, grabbed Wu Xiuwen’s arm with his left hand, and pointed his right hand to the side of his nose. Wu Xiuwen's nosebleeds have gradually stopped. After a few squats, they will not flow at all. I only feel that the old five fingers are like iron tongs. They are long and hard. They hold their arms tightly, and they are afraid of it. It is not moving, the current arm is shrunk and circled, so that the mother’s little trick is given, and the palm of the hand is half a circle and turned outwards. The old man did not expect that this little child had such a clever approach. When he turned it over, he broke his hand and screamed, and then grabbed his wrist. Wu Xiu Wen Yun wants to struggle again, but he can't afford it.

The old man said: "Don't be afraid, what is your surname?" Wu Xiuwen said: "My name is Wu." The old man said: "You are not a local accent, from where? Your aunt?" said relaxed His wrist. Wu Xiuwen remembered that she hadn't seen her mother for a night. I don't know what happened to him. He listened to him and almost cried out. The girl shamed his face and sang: "Shame and shame, little flower dog, red eyes, oily!"

Wu Xiuwen said: "Hey, I don't cry!" Now the mother is waiting for the enemy in Lujiazhuang. My father has not been able to go there, and he lost his way in the dark. He was upset and said that the big man was upside down, but the old man also heard seven or eighty percent. He also told them that they were from Dali, and his father was called Wu Santong. The best martial arts was "one yang finger." The old man said: "You are a light master, isn't it?" Wu Xiuwen said: "Yeah, do you know our emperor? Have you seen him? I have never seen it." Wu Santong was in Dali. Gongji Emperor Zhixing was the general manager of the Imperial Army. Later, Duan Zhixing became a monk. The name of the French name was a light. But when Wutong and the two children talked about the past, it was still "how do we emperor", and Wu Xiuwen also called him "We are emperor." Lord."

The old man said: "I haven't had the chance to meet his old man, and he has long admired the name of 'Nan Di', so he is very happy. This girl's aunt has received great blessings from his old man. So, everyone is not an outsider, you can Know who your enemy is waiting for?” Wu Xiuwen said: “I listened to my mother talking to Lu, the enemy seems to be a red snake, what awkward.” The old man raised his head and murmured: What kind of red snake?" Suddenly a stick of iron, shouted: "Is it a red-haired fairy Li Mozhen?" Wu Xiuwen said: "Yes! It is the red fairy!"

The old man looked very solemn and said: "You two are playing here, don't leave in one step. I am going." The girl said: "The big father, I will go too." Wu Xiuwen also said: "I also Go." The old man hurriedly said: "Hey, hey! Never go. The devil is so fierce, I can't beat her. But if you know it is difficult, you can't go. You have to obey." The iron rod, limping away.

Wu Xiuwen was so admired and said: "This old man is stunned and embarrassed, but he runs so fast." The girl's mouth is flat and said: "What is this strange? I am a mother's light work, you only scared a big one." Jumping." Wu Xiuwen said: "Are you a mother who is also awkward and awkward?" The girl was furious and said: "Hey! You are so embarrassed and embarrassed by your mother!"

At this time, the sky is bright, the field farmer is already farming, and men and women sing folk songs. The old man was a native, but his eyes were blind, but he was familiar with the road, and he followed the question and soon came to Lujiazhuang. Far from being able to hear the cross, the ping-pong is extremely fierce. Lu Zhanyuan is a local bureaucratic family. The old man is a marketer. Although he is a well-known martial artist in Jiaxing, he has nowhere to go. He knows that his martial arts are not as good as practicing the fairy. This is just to accompany an old life. However, the thought of this matter involves the disciples of a master of light, most of them owe a master of the lamp too much, and they must not hold their hands, and now they will work hard and grab the front of the village. I only heard that there were four people on the roof who were fighting. He listened to his ears and listened to the sound of the cross between the two. There was only one on the other side, but there was only one on the other, but the three were completely lost. In the downwind.

On the night, Wu Santong took away two sons. Lu Liding and his wife were very surprised. I don't know what he meant. Wu Sanniang has a happy face and smiles: "The coward is crazy on weekdays, but this time it is rare to get things done." Lu Erniang asked the reason, Wu Sanniang smiled and did not answer, only said: "I don't know what to expect, right? I will know later." At this time, the night has gradually deepened, and Lu Wushuang fell asleep in his father's arms. Cheng Ying is also confused and can't open his eyes. Lu Erniang took two children to send them to sleep. Wu Sanniang said: "And wait a moment." I heard the roof shouted: "Throw it up." It is the voice of Wu Santong. He did it lightly and came to the roof, and the Lu's couple were still undetected in advance.

Wu Sanniang took the process of English and went to the hall to throw it up. Wu Santong stretched his arms. The Lu's couple were amazed, and Wu Sanniang took the Lu Wushuang and threw it up.

Lu Liding was shocked and shouted: "What?" Jumped onto the roof, and it was dark and heavy. There was no trace of Wu Santong and the two women. He pulled his foot to chase, Wu Sanniang called: "Lu Ye does not have to catch up, he is kind." Lu Liding will be suspicious, jump back to the court, and trembled and asked: "What kind of good?" At this time Lu Erniang has already agreed, "Wu Sanye is afraid that the devil will harm the children, and they will hide them in a safe place." Lu Liding, a fan of the authorities, was awakened by the lady, and said: "Exactly, exactly." But think of the martial arts thief I went to my brother's body, but I didn't feel relieved.

Wu Sanniang sighed: "The coward has been angry since the aunt married the brother. When I see the girl, I will be angry. Somehow, I will pay attention to the two thousand dollars in the house. It is not what I expected. He is the first time. When I came to take away Confucianism and Wener, I saw him staring at the two young ladies, and the relationship between them was very pity and love. It was quite a matter of concern. He used to face the aunt, and he always looked like this. Sure enough, he came to the two ladies again. Hey, I hope he will change from now on, no longer smeared!" He said that he sighed two long breaths, and then said: "Two and raise the gods, when will the devil come? Anyone who couldn’t think of it, waited with fear, and tortured himself."

At the beginning, Lu’s couple cared about the safety of their daughters and prostitutes. In their hearts, Li Liu was in a state of misconduct. At this time, she went to worry, the fear was gradually reduced, and the meaning of the enemy was greatly increased. The two men were armed with hidden weapons and sitting in the hall. Close your eyes and raise your spirits. The two have been husband and wife for more than ten years. Everyday, the housework is small and embarrassing. At this moment, I think of a strong enemy, and I think of Lu Zhanyuan and Wu Sanniang’s saying that the devil’s martial arts are strong and violent, and most of them are difficult to escape. There weren't many couples when they were at the same time. They couldn't help but cuddle each other and clasped their hands.

After a long time, all the silences, and suddenly heard a gentle singing in the distance, far apart, but the songs are clear and clear, clearly heard: "When you ask the world, what is love, direct education and death What do you want?" Every time I sing a word, I got a lot closer. The man came so fast, and the third song did not stop. He had already come out.

The three of them looked at each other. Suddenly, the sound of the screaming sounded, the door latches in the door were broken, and the door flew open on both sides. A beautiful girl smiled and walked slowly, wearing an apricot robes, and practicing the fairy. Li Mozhen arrived.

Agen was cleaning the patio and went up to ask: "Who is it?" Lu Liding yelled: "Agen retreats!" But there is still time there? Li Mo's dust waved, and Agen's head broke and he died silently. Lu Liding grabbed the knife and grabbed it. Li Mozhen was on the micro side and passed by him. He smashed the two prostitutes at the same time and smiled and asked: "What about two girls?"

Lu’s couple saw her killing three people in a blink of an eye, knowing that there was no luck, and one bite the teeth and lifted the sword to attack from the left and right. Li Mozheng’s dust is about to be shot down. Seeing Wu Sanniang holding the sword on the side, he smiled and said: “When an outsider intervenes, it is inconvenient to kill in the house!” Her voice was soft and mellow, and her face was charming and charming. The caries, the skin color is greasy, it is an excellent beauty, and she does not see how she lifts her legs and has already floated on the roof. The Lu family and Wu Sanniang followed.

Li Mo slammed the light and swept the three knives together, and the delicate words: "Lu Erye, if your brother is still there, as long as he exports and asks me, then he will take a break from He Xiaojun, I have not begun. You can't spare your home. Now, hey, you are not lucky, just blame your brother for being too short-lived, but you can't blame me." Lu Liding called: "Who wants you to spare?" With Lu Erniang followed the attack. Li Mozhen saw that Lu Liding’s martial arts were flat, but the shelf that kicked his legs and turned his head was like the appearance of Lu Zhanyuan, who was in the middle of the year. He was so sorrowful in his heart, but he hoped that he would see it for a moment. If he lifted his hand, he killed him. In this world, I can no longer see the "Jiangnan Lujia Knife Law". Now I will wave at the scene, let the three adversaries move around, and my heart will be lingering, and the move will not be so fierce.

Suddenly Li Mozhen whispered, squatting down the house, and rushing to the small river, a lazy old man with a rod of iron, smashed the dust and wrapped it around his neck. This trick has not yet touched the ground, but the dust has already attacked the enemy's vitality. All of them are not prepared for the gaps everywhere, but she is killing a lot, but it is necessary to teach the other party to keep it.

The old man came to the enemy to hear clearly, the iron rod was sloppy, and the bucket was out, stabbing her right wrist. The iron rod is a very cumbersome blade. It used to sweep and smash. The old man used the word "thorn" to make the iron rod like a sword. Li Mo whispered slightly, and the silver wire reversed. He had already caught the iron rod head and called out: "Stop the hand!" Leverage the force, and the tens of thousands of silver silk on the dust borrowed the power of the iron rod. The old man’s arms were so shocking that he couldn’t hold it. He jumped up in a crisis and walked in the air. Only then did she unload her cleverness, and her heart was shocked: “This devil is really worthy of the name.” Mo Zhen’s "Taigong fishing" is based on the "willing to catch up on the enemy" to win the enemy's own blade with the power of the enemy. Originally, he did not lose one. He knew that he did not take his iron rod, but it was also big. Unexpectedly, the dark channel: "Who is this old man? Is there such a kung fu?" The figure is slightly side, but seeing his eyes turned white, it is a blind man, wake up and wake up, shouting: "You are Kezhen evil! ”

This blindly squatting the old man is the first of the seven ghosts in the south of the Yangtze River.

When Guo Jing and Huang Rong participated in the Huashan sword, they were married by Huang Yaoshi and returned to Taohua Island. Huang Pharmacist is eccentric, does not like the excitement, and spends a few months with her daughter-in-law, and does not feel bored, leaving a letter saying that she should find another place to live quietly, and drift away from the island. Huang Rong knows his father's temper. Although he does not give up, he can't think about it. In the first few months of the road, the father must have the news, and know that after a year, the news is stunned. Huang Rong missed his father and Master Hong Qigong, and went out to visit Guo Jing. The two men walked on the rivers and lakes for several months and had to return to Taohua Island. Huang Rong was pregnant.

Her temper has always been weird, not willing to have a moment of peace, with pregnancy, inconvenient everywhere, even troubles, the beginning of the source of the disaster, since Guo Jing is not good. The temper of pregnancy is irritating. Although she is deeply concerned about Guo Jing, she is looking for something small and constantly making noises with him. Guo Jing knows his wife's temper, and whenever she makes trouble, she always laughs and laughs. If Huang Rong is annoyed, he will be warm and sympathetic, and make her laugh.

I don’t realize that in October, Huang Rong gave birth to a woman named Guo Fu. When she was pregnant, she didn't like her heart, but after giving birth to her daughter, she was very pity and arbitrarily. The girl was naughty less than a year old. Guo Jing sometimes can't see the eye, discipline a few words, Huang Rong is deliberately guarding, Guo Jing once a tube, the result is that the daughter is more arrogant. When Guo Fu was five years old, Huang Rong began to teach her martial arts. This time, the insects and beasts on Peach Blossom Island can be embarrassed, not the feathers are pulled out, or the tail is cut off. The quiet and quiet hermitage of the past has become a chicken flying dog. The urchins of the ruins. Guo Jing came along with his beloved wife. Secondly, he also loved this naughty daughter very much. Whenever a daughter made a mistake, she wanted to be beaten, but she saw her face screaming at her neck and sighing. Gas, the raised hand slowly fell down.

During these years, both Huang Yaoshi and Hong Qigong were completely silent. The Jingrong couple remembered that they were old and good. Guo Jing went to pick up the master's father Kezhen several times and asked him to go to Taohua Island to raise the sky. However, Kezhen’s love and the people of the market are in the air, and he is tempted to make money and be happy. He is not willing to live on the cold and clear days of Peach Blossom Island. On this day, he did not wait for Guo Jing to pick up and went to the island himself. It turned out that he had a bad luck in recent days. He even lost his gambling and owed a debt. He couldn’t help but only got a home to avoid debt. Guo Jing and Huang Rong saw Master. They were very happy and kept him on the island for a long time. No matter how he did not let him go. Huang Rong slowly took out the truth and secretly sent people to pay for his gambling debts. Kezhen did not know the evil, did not dare to go back to Jiaxing, idle nothing, and made Guo Fu's playmate.

Suddenly, Guo Fu has been nine years old. Huang Rongji hangs his father, and Guo Jing wants to go out to visit the island. Ke Zhen said that he has to go together. Guo Fu himself has to go through the same. After the four people left the island, talking about the itinerary, Ke Zhen said: "Where the place is good, Jiaxing does not go." Huang Rong smiled: "Master father, I will teach you to know that the creditors I sent you early." Under the great joy of Ke Zhen, he first went to Jiaxing.

To Dejiaxing, four people stayed in the shop. Kezhen swears to the old, some people say that a few days ago, I saw a young man in the Qingpao drinking alone in the rain and rain, talking about the appearance, it seems to be the appearance of the yellow pharmacist. Guo Jing and Huang Rong were overjoyed and they searched everywhere in Jiaxing. On the early morning of this day, Ke Zhen was carrying Guo Fu and carrying a double sculpture into the woods. He did not intend to encounter Wu Xiuwen.

Ke Zhen’s evil and Li Mozhen’s match, I know that it’s not her opponent. I thought: “The height of this female devil’s martial arts is as good as that of Mei Chaofeng.” Hold the portal. Li Mozhen’s heart praised him: “I have heard Lu Lang’s unconscionable kid saying that his Jiaxing predecessors have Jiangnan seven strangers. The martial arts are not weak, and they are very famous. They are the heroes Guo Jing. This old man is the head of Jiangnan's seven strangers. It really has a well-deserved reputation. He is blindly lame, and his old age is declining. He still received more than ten tricks." Only the Lu's couple shouted loudly, and Wu Sanniang had already attacked him. The idea in mind has been fixed: "It is not difficult to hurt the old man, but it is difficult to get the Guo family to come to the door, but it is difficult to fight. Today, let him put a horse." The dust is rising, the silver wire is straight and straight, it seems A flower-like gun went to Kezhen’s evil chest. Although this dusty silk is a soft thing, but by a cleverness, the point is also a major point, but this trend is also quite powerful.

Kezhen’s evil iron rod was on the ground and jumped behind. Li Mozhen took a step forward and seemed to be chasing after the move. Her waist is soft and soft, she leans back and leans back, and her shoulders are less than two feet away from Wu Sanniang. Wu Sanniang was taken aback and slammed her left palm to her forehead. Li Mozhen swayed his waist, just like a chrysanthemum shivering in the wind, he had already avoided it, and he took a shot. Lu Erniang’s lower abdomen was already in the palm of his hand.

Lu Erniang rushed three steps forward and fell to the ground. Lu Liding saw his wife hurt, his right hand swayed, throwing a single knife to Li Mozhen, and then carrying out his arms and rushing up, to hold her with him. Li Mozhen is a virgin body, frustrated in love, and becomes disgusted with men and women. At this time, Lu Liding flutters, and his heart is full of anger, turning over the handle of the dust and slashing the single knife. A bang, hit on his heavenly cover.

Li Mozhen even hurts the Lu's couple, only for a moment, waiting for Kezhen evil and Wu Sanniang to catch up with the rescue, is no longer enough. She smiled and asked: "What about the two girls?" Waiting for Wu Sanniang to answer, Huang Ying flashed, has entered the village, searched before and after, and there is no figure of Cheng Ying and Lu Wushuang. She took the fire from the stove, put the fire in the firewood room, jumped out of the village, and smiled: "I have not had a festival with Peach Blossom Island, a light master, and the two please."

Kezhen evil and Wu Sanniang saw her fierce violent temper, and she was so angry that she was stunned, and she had a steel sword and both attacked. Li Mozhen sideways avoided the iron rod, and the dust came out, and the silver silk had already wrapped up the Wu Sanniang sword. Two pieces of power came out from the dust, one received and one released, one of the sounds of the car, the long sword broke into two pieces, the tip of the sword stabbed to Wu Sanniang, but the hilt of the sword spurred the face of Ke Zhen.

Wu Sanniang’s sword was taken, it was a big surprise. I didn’t expect her to use the dust to break the long sword. Then she immediately attacked the two with a broken sword. The sword head came so fast, and hurriedly ducked and ducked. Cool, the sword head swept over and cut a large bundle of hair. Ke Zhen stunned the sound of the golden blade, and the head of the stick aroused and opened the hilt, but he heard the voice of Wu Sanniang, and now he was caught in the wind and attacked. Although his left hand buckled three drug lords. However, I want to know that the ice-stained silver needles of the red-skinned fairy are abnormal, and they can’t see anything. Don’t bring out her powerful hidden weapon. It’s hard to resist. It’s because the situation is very urgent, but the drug lord has not dared to launch. Go out.

Li Mozhen always has his feelings for him. He said: "If you don't show the means, you are so old, I am afraid I still don't know that I intend to give up." The waist is swaying, and the dusty silk has caught the head. Ke Zhen’s evil only felt that he had to take his iron rod out of his hand, and he was lucky enough to take it back. The power of the power was just enough to see the end of the rod. Suddenly, the other party’s power had not been known, but this moment, but the limbs Everything is empty and nothing to do. Li Mozhen left the iron stick over his left hand, and the palm of his hand was gently pressed against the chest of Kezhen. He smiled and said: "Ke's father, red-handed God's palm shot your chest!" Ke Zhen evil can't resist at this time, angry Road: "The thief is a man, you are doing what you are, what is Luo?"

Wu Sanniang saw it and was shocked to save. Li Mozhen jumped up and jumped up from the iron rod. His body was still in the air. He suddenly reached out and touched the face of Wu Sanniang. He smiled and said: "You dare to be a child, and your courage is not small. "Speaking of Gege Jiaoxiao, a few ups and downs, go far early."

Wu Sanniang only felt that her palms were soft and soft, giving her such a touch, the comfort that she couldn’t tell on her face, seeing her back in the willows, and then disappearing, she only had a few moves with her. However, every move is dead and dead, and it has already done its best. At this moment, it is soft and soft, and it can’t be moved for a while. Kezhen's evil chest is just like pressing a big stone, sulking and swearing, and now panting a few breaths, then slowly and evenly breathing.

After a while, Wu Sanniang struggled to stand up, but seeing the black smoke emptied, Lujiazhuang was wrapped in the flames, the fire was forced to come over, the heat was abnormal, and the current Kezhen evil helped the Lu’s couple, but they saw the two The breath is stunned, but it’s been a moment of thought. “If you move two people, you are afraid to die faster, but you can’t leave them here. So how is it?”

Being self-sufficient, I suddenly heard a person shouting in the distance: "Yangzi, are you okay?" It is the voice of Wu Santong.


	2. 第一回　风月无情

“越女采莲秋水畔，窄袖轻罗，暗露双金钏。照影摘花花似面，芳心只共丝争乱。

鸡尺溪头风浪晚，雾重烟轻，不见来时伴。隐隐歌声归棹远，离愁引着江南岸。”

一阵轻柔婉转的歌声，飘在烟水蒙蒙的湖面上。歌声发自一艘小船之中，船里五个少女和歌嘻笑，荡舟采莲。她们唱的曲子是北宋大词人欧阳修所作的“蝶恋花”词，写的正是越女莲的情景，虽只寥六十字，但季节、时辰、所在、景物以及越女的容貌、衣着、首饰、心情，无一不描绘得历历如见，下半阕更是写景中有叙事，叙事中挟抒情，自近而远，余意不尽。欧阳修在江南为官日久，吴山越水，柔情密意，尽皆融入长短句中。宋人不论达官贵人，或是里巷小民，无不以唱词为乐，是以柳永新词一出，有井水处皆歌，而江南春岸折柳，秋湖采莲，随伴的往往便是欧词。

时当南宋理宗年间，地处嘉兴南湖。节近中秋，荷叶渐残，莲肉饱实。这一阵歌声传入湖边一个道姑耳中。她在一排柳树下悄立已久，晚风拂动她杏黄色道袍的下摆，拂动她颈中所插拂尘的万缕柔丝，心头思潮起伏，当真亦是“芳心只共丝争乱”。只听得歌声渐渐远去，唱的是欧阳修另一首“蝶恋花”词，一阵风吹来，隐隐送来两句：“风月无暗换，旧游如梦空肠断……”歌声甫歇，便是一阵格格娇笑。

那道姑一声长叹，提起左手，瞧着染满了鲜血的手掌，喃喃自语：“那又有甚么好笑？小妮子只是瞎唱，浑不解词中相思之苦、惆怅之意。”

在那道姑身后十余丈处，一个青袍长须的老者也是一悄直立不动，只有当“风月无情人暗换，旧游如梦空肠断”那两句传到之时，发出一声极轻极轻的叹息。”

落·霞^小·说 w w w…l u ox i a…c O m …

小船在碧琉璃般的湖面上滑过，舟中五个少女中三人十五六岁上下，另外两个都只九岁。两个幼女是中表之亲，表姊姓程，单名一个英字，表妹姓陆，名无双。两人相差半岁。

三个年长少女唱着歌儿，将小舟从荷叶丛中荡将出来。程英道：“表妹你瞧，这位老伯伯还在这儿。”说着伸手指向垂柳下的一人。

那人满头乱发，胡须也是蓬蓬松松如刺猬一般，须发油光乌黑，照说年纪不大，可是满脸皱纹深陷，却似七八十岁老翁，身穿蓝布直缀，颈中挂着个婴儿所用的锦缎围涎，围涎上绣着幅花猫扑蝶图，已然陈旧破烂。

陆无双道：“这怪人在这儿坐了老半天啦，怎么动也不动？”程英道：“别叫怪人，要叫‘老伯伯’。你叫他怪人，他要生气的。”陆无双笑道：“他还不怪吗？这么老了，头颈里却挂了个围涎。他生了气，要是胡子都翘了起来，那才好看呢。”从小舟中拿起一个莲蓬，往那人头上掷去。

小舟与那怪客相距数丈，陆无双年纪虽小，手上劲力竟自不弱，这一掷也是甚准。程英叫了声：“表妹！”待要阻止，已然不及，只见那莲蓬迳往怪客脸上飞去。那怪客头一仰，已咬住莲蓬，也不伸手去拿，舌头卷处，咬住莲蓬便大嚼起来。五个少女见他竟不剥出莲子，也不怕苦涩，就这么连瓣连衣的吞吃，互相望了几眼，忍不格格而笑，一面划船近前，走上岸来。

程英走到那人身边，拉一拉他衣襟，道：“老伯伯，这样不好吃的。”从袋里取出一个莲蓬，劈开莲房，剥出十几颗莲子，再将莲子外的青皮撕开，取出莲子中苦味的芯儿，然后递在怪客手里。那怪客嚼了几口，但觉滋味清香鲜美，与适才所吃的大不相同，裂嘴向程英一笑，点了点头。程英又剥了几枚莲子递给他。那怪客将莲子抛入口中，一阵乱嚼，仰天说：“跟我来？”说着大踏步向西便走。

陆无双一拉程英的手，道：“表姊，咱们跟他去。”三个女伴胆小，忙道：“快回家去罢，别走远了惹你娘骂。”陆无双肩肩嘴扮个鬼脸，见那怪客走得甚快，说道：“你不来算啦。”放脱表姊的手，向前追去。程英与表妹一同出来玩耍，不能撇下她自归，只得跟去。那三个女伴虽比她们大了好几岁，但个个怕羞胆怯，只叫了几声，便见那怪客与程陆二人先后走入了桑树后。

那怪客走得甚快，见程陆二人脚步小跟随不上，先还停步等了几次，到后来不耐烦起来，突然转身，长臂伸处，一手一个，将两个儿挟在腋下，飞步而行。二女只听耳边风声飒然，路上的石块青草不住在眼前移动。陆无双害怕起来，叫道：“放下我，放下我！”那怪客那里理她，反而走得更快了。陆无双仰起头来，张口往他手掌缘上猛力咬去。那怪客手掌一碰，只把她牙齿撞得隐隐生痛。陆无双只得松开牙齿，一张嘴可不闲着，拚命的大叫大嚷。程英却是默不作声。

那怪客又奔一阵，将二人放下地来。当地是个坟场。程英的小脸吓成惨白，陆无双却胀得满脸通红。程英道：“老伯伯，我们要回家了，不跟你玩啦！”

那怪客两眼瞪视着她，一言不发。程英见他目光之中流露出一股哀愁凄惋、自怜自伤的神色，不自禁的起了同情之心，轻轻道：“要是没人陪你玩，明天你再到湖边来，我剥莲子给你吃。”那怪客叹道：“是啊，十年啦，十年来都没人陪我玩。”突然间目现凶光，恶狠狠的道：“何沅君呢？何沅君到那里去了？”

程英见他突然间声色俱厉，心里害怕，低声道：“我……我……我不知道。”那怪客抓住她手臂，将她身子摇了几摇，低沉着嗓子道：“何沅君呢？”程英给他吓得几欲哭了出来，泪水在眼眶中滚来滚去，却始终没有流下。那怪客咬牙切齿的道：“哭啊，哭啊！你干么不哭？哼，你在十年前就是这样。我不准你嫁给他，你说不舍得离开我，可是非跟他走不可。你说感激我对你的恩情，离开我心里很是难过，呸！都是骗人的鬼话。你要是真的伤心，又为甚么哭？”

他狠狠的凝视着程英。程英早给吓得脸无人色，但泪水总是没掉下来。那怪客用力摇幌她身子。程英牙齿咬住嘴唇，心中只说：“我不哭，我不哭！”那怪客道：“哼，你不肯为我掉一滴眼泪，连一滴眼泪也舍不得，我活着还有甚么用？”猛然放脱程英，双腿一弯，矮着身子，往身旁一块墓碑上撞去，砰的一声，登时晕了过去，倒在地下。

陆无双叫道：“表姊，快逃。”拉着程英的手转身便走。程英奔出几步，只见怪客头上泊泊冒血，心中不忍，道：“老伯伯别撞死啦，瞧瞧他去。”陆无双道：“死了，那不变了鬼么？”程英吃了一惊，既怕他变鬼，又怕他忽然醒转，再抓住自己说些古里古怪的疯话，可是见他满脸鲜血，实在可怜，自己安慰自己：“老伯伯不是鬼，我不怕，他不会再抓我。”一步步的缓缓走近，叫道：“老伯伯，你痛么？”

怪客呻·吟了一声，却不回答。程英胆子大了些，取手帕给他按住伤口。但他这一撞之势着实猛恶，头上伤得好生厉害，转瞬之间，一条手帕就给鲜血浸透。她用左手紧紧按住伤口，过了一会，鲜血不再流出。怪客微微睁眼，见程英坐在身旁，叹道：“你又救我作甚？还不如让我死了乾净。”程英见他醒转，很是高兴，柔声道：“你头上痛不痛？”怪客摇摇头，凄然道：“头上不痛，心里痛。”程英听得奇怪，心想：“怎么头上破了这么一大块，反而头上不痛心里痛？”当下也不多问，解下腰带，给他包扎好了伤处。

怪客叹了口气，站起身来，道：“你是永不肯再见我的了，那么咱们就这么分手了么？你一滴眼泪也不肯为我流么？”程英听他这话说得伤心，又见他一张丑脸虽然鲜血斑斑的甚是怕人，眼中却满是求恳之色，不禁心中酸楚，两道泪水夺眶而出。怪客见到她的眼泪，脸上神色又是欢喜，又是凄苦，哇的一声哭了出来。

程英见他哭得心酸，自己眼泪更如珍珠断线般从脸颊上滚将下来，轻轻伸出双手，搂住了他的脖子。陆无双见他二人莫名其妙的搂着痛哭，一股笑意竟从心底直透上来，再也忍耐不住，纵声哈哈大笑。

那怪客听到笑声，仰天叹道：“是啊，嘴里说永远不离开我，年纪一大，便将过去的说话都忘了，只记着这个新相识的小白脸。你笑得可真开心啊！”低头仔细再瞧程英，说道：“是的，是的，你是阿沅，是我的小阿沅。我不许你走，不许你跟那小白脸畜生走。”说着紧紧抱住了程英。

陆无双见他神情激动，却也不敢再笑了。

怪客道：“阿沅，我找到你啦。咱们回家去罢，你从今以后，永远跟着爹爹在一起。”程英道：“老伯伯，我爹爹早死了。”怪客道：“我知道，我知道。我是你的义父啊，你不认得了吗？”程英微微摇头，道：“我没有义父。”怪客大叫一声，狠狠将她推开，喝道：“阿沅，你连义父也不认了？”程英道：“老伯伯，我叫程英，不是你的阿沅。”

那怪客喃喃的道：“你不是阿沅？不是我的阿沅？”呆了半晌，说道：“嗯，二十多年之前，阿沅才似你这般大。现今阿沅早长大啦，早大得不要爹爹啦。她心眼儿中，就只陆展元那小畜生一个。”陆无双“啊”的一声，道：“陆展元？”

怪客双目瞪视着她，问道：“你认得陆展元，是不是？”陆无双微微笑道：“我自然认得，他是我大伯。”那怪客突然满脸都是狠戾之色，伸手抓住陆无双两臂，问道：“他……他……这小畜生在那里？快带我去找他。”陆无双甚是害怕，脸上却仍是带着微笑，颤声道：“我大伯住得很近，你真的要去找他？嘻嘻！”怪客道：“是，是！我在嘉兴已整整找了三天，就是要找这小畜生算帐。小娃娃，你带我去，老伯伯不难为你。”语气渐转柔和，说着放开了手掌。陆无双右手抚摸左臂，道：“我给你得抓得好痛，我大伯住在那里忘记了。”

那怪客双眉直竖，便欲发作，随即想到欺侮这样一个小女孩甚是不该，丑陋的脸上露出了笑容，伸手入怀，道：“是公公不好，给你陪不是啦。公公给糖糖你吃。”可是一只手在怀里伸不出来，显是摸不到甚么糖果。

陆无双拍手笑道：“你没糖，说话骗人，也不害羞。好罢，我跟你说，我大伯就住在那边。”手指远处两株高耸的大槐树，道：“就在那边。”

怪客长臂伸出，又将两人挟在腋下，飞步向双槐树奔去。他急冲直行，遇到小溪阻路，踪跃即过。片刻之间，三人已到了双槐之旁。那怪客放下两人，却见槐树下赫然并列着两座坟墓，一座墓碑上写着“陆公展元之墓”六字，另一碑下则是“陆门何夫人之墓”七字。墓畔青草齐膝，显是安葬已久。

怪客呆呆望着墓碑，自言自语：“陆展元这小畜生死了？几时死的？”陆无双笑嘻嘻的道：“死了有三年啦。”

那怪客冷笑道：“死得好，死得好，只可惜我不能亲手取他狗命。”说着仰天哈哈大笑。笑声远远传了出去，声音中充满哀愁愤懑，殊无欢乐之意。

此时天色向晚，绿杨青草间已笼上淡淡烟雾。陆无双拉拉表姊的衣袖，低声道：“咱们回去罢。”那怪客道：“小白脸死了，阿沅还在这里干么？我要接她回大理去。喂，小娃娃，你带我去找你……找你那个死大伯的老婆去。”陆无双向墓碑一指，道：“你不见吗？我大妈也死了。”

怪客纵身跃起，叫声如雷，猛喝：“你这话是真是假？她，她也死了？”陆无双脸色苍白，颤声道：“爹爹说的，我大伯死了之后，大妈跟着也死了。我不知道，我不知道。你别吓我，我怕！”怪客捶胸大叫：“她死了，她死了？不会的，你还没见过我面，决不能死。我跟你说过的，十年之后我定要来见你。你……你怎么不等我？”

他狂叫猛跳，势若疯虎，突然横腿扫出，喀的一声，将右首那株大块树只踢得不住摇幌，枝叶簌簌作响。程英和陆无双手拉着手，退得远远的，那敢近前？只见他忽地抱住那株槐树用力摇幌，似要拔将起来。但那槐树干粗枝密，却那里拔得它起？他高声大叫：“你亲口答应的，难道就忘了吗？你说定要和我再见一面。怎么答应的事不算数？”喊到后来，声音渐渐嘶哑。他蹲下身子，双手运劲，头上热气缓缓冒起，有如蒸笼，手臂上肌肉虬结，弓身拔背，猛喊一声：“起！”那槐树始终未能拔起，可是喀喇一声巨响，竟尔从中断为两截。他抱着半截槐树发了一阵呆，轻声道：“死了，死了！”举起来奋力掷出，半截槐树远远飞了出去，有如在半空张了一柄伞。

他呆立墓前，喃喃的道：“不错，陆门何夫人，那就是阿沅了。”眼睛一花，两块石碑幻成了两个人影。一个是拈花微笑、明眸流盼的少女，另一个却是长身玉立、神情潇的少年。两人并肩而立。

那怪客睁眼骂道：“你诱拐我的乖，我一指点死你。”伸出右手食指，欺身直进，猛往那少年胸口点去，突觉食指剧痛，几欲折断，原来这一指点中了石碑，那少年的身影却隐没不见了。怪客大怒，骂道：“你逃到那里去？”左掌随着击出，一掌双发，拍拍两响，都击在碑上。他愈打愈怒，掌力也愈来愈是凌厉，打得十余掌，手掌上已是鲜血淋漓。

程英心中不忍，劝道：“老伯伯，别打了，你可打痛了自己的手。”那怪客哈哈大笑，叫道：“我不痛，我要打死陆展元这小畜生。”

他正自纵身大笑，笑声忽尔中止，呆了一呆，叫道：“我非见你的面不可，非见你的面不可。”双手猛力探出，十根手指如锥子般插入了那座“陆门何夫人”坟墓的坟土之中，待得手臂缩回，已将坟土抓起了两大块。只见他两只手掌有如铁铲，随起随落，将坟土一大块一大块的铲起。

程陆二人吓得脸无人色，不约而同的转身便逃。那怪客全神贯注的挖坟，浑没留意。二人急奔一阵，直到转了好几个弯，不见怪客追来，这才稍稍放心。二人不识途径，沿路向乡人打听，直到天色大黑，方进陆家庄大门。

陆无双张口直嚷：“不好啦，不好啦！爸爸、妈妈快来，那疯子在挖大伯大妈的坟！”飞跑着进大厅，只见父亲陆立鼎正抬起了头，呆呆的望着墙壁。

程英跟着进厅，和陆无双顺着他眼光瞧去，却见墙上印着三排手掌印，上面两个，中间两个，下面五个，共是九个。每个掌印都是殷红如血。

陆立鼎听着女儿叫嚷，忙问：“你说甚么？”陆无双叫道：“那个疯子在挖大伯大妈的坟。”陆立鼎一惊，站起身来，喝道：“胡说！”程英道：“姨丈，是真的啊。”陆立鼎知道自己女儿刁钻顽皮，精灵古怪，但程英却从不说谎，问道：“甚么事？”陆无双咭咭咯咯的将适才的事说了一遍。

陆立鼎心知不妙，不待她说完，从壁上摘下单刀，朝兄嫂坟上急奔而去。奔到坟前，只见不但兄嫂的坟墓已被破，连二人的棺木也都打开了。当他听到女儿说起有人挖坟，此事原在意料之中，但亲眼见到，仍是不禁心中怦怦乱跳。棺中尸首却已踪影全无，棺木中的石灰、纸筋、棉垫等已凌乱不堪。他定了定神，只见两具棺木的盖上留着许多铁器崭凿印痕、不由得既悲且愤、又惊又疑，刚才没细问女儿，不知这盗尸恶贼跟兄嫂有何深仇大怨，在他们死后尚来毁尸泄愤？当即提刀追赶。

他一身武功都是兄长陆展元所传，生性淡泊，兼之家道殷实，一生席丰履厚，从不到江湖上行走，可说是全无阅历，又乏应变之才，不会找寻盗尸贼的踪迹，兜了个圈子后又回到坟前，更无半点主意，呆了半晌，只得回家。

他走进大厅，坐在椅中，顺手将单刀拄在椅边，望着墙上的九个血手印呆呆出神。心中只是想：“哥哥临死之时曾说，他有个仇家，是个道姑，名叫李莫愁，外号‘赤练仙子’，武功既高，行事又是心狠手辣。预料在他成亲之后十年要来找他夫妻报仇。那时他说：‘我此病已然不治，这场冤仇，那赤练仙子是报不成的了。在过三年，便是她来报仇之期，你无论如何要劝你嫂子远远避开。’我当时含泪答应，不料嫂子在我哥哥逝世当晚便即自刎殉夫。哥哥已去世三年，算来正是那道姑前来报仇之期，可是我兄嫂既已去世，冤仇甚么的自也一笔勾销，那道姑又来干甚么？哥哥又说，那道姑杀人之前，往往先在那人家中墙上或是门上印上血手印，一个手印便杀一人。我家连长工婢女总共也不过七人，怎地她印上了九个手印？啊，是了，她先印上血手印，才得知我兄嫂已死，便再派人去掘坟盗尸？这……这女魔头当真恶毒……我今日一直在家，这九个血手印却是几时印下的？如此神不知鬼不觉的下手，此人……此人……”想到此处，不由得打了个寒噤。

背后脚步细碎，一双柔软的小手蒙住了他双眼，听得女儿的声音说道：“爹爹，你猜我是谁？”这是陆无双自小跟父亲玩惯了的玩意，她三岁时伸手蒙住父亲双目，说：“爹爹，你猜我是谁？”令父母大笑了一场，自此而后，每当父亲闷闷不乐，她总是使这法儿引他高兴。陆立鼎纵在盛怒之下，被爱女这么一逗，也必怒气尽消。但今日他却再无心思与爱女戏要，拂开她双手，道：“爹爹没空，你到里面玩去！”

陆无双一呆，她自小得父母爱宠，难得见他如此不理睬自己，小嘴一撅，要待撒娇跟父亲不依，只见男仆阿根匆匆进来，垂手禀道：“少爷，外面来了客人。”陆立鼎挥挥手道：“你说我不在家。”阿根道：“少爷，那大娘不是要见你，是过路人要借宿一晚。”陆立鼎惊道：“甚么？是娘们？”阿根道：“是啊，那大娘还带了两个孩子，长得怪俊的。”陆立鼎听说那女客还带着两个孩子，稍稍放心，道：“她不是道姑？”阿根摇摇头道：“不是。穿得乾乾净净的，瞧上去倒是好人家的大娘。”陆立鼎道：“好罢，你招呼她到客房安息，饭菜相待就是。”阿根答应着去了。陆无双道：“我也瞧瞧去。”随后奔出。

陆立鼎站起身来，正要入内与娘子商议如何应敌，陆二娘已走到厅上。陆立鼎将血手印指给她看，又说了坟破尸失之事。陆二娘皱眉道：“两个孩子送到那里去躲避？”陆立鼎指着墙上血印道：“两个孩子也在数内，这魔头既按下了血手印，只怕轻易躲避不了。嘿，咱两个枉自练了这些年武功，这人进出我家，我们没半点知觉，这……这……”陆二娘望着白墙，抓住椅背，道：“为甚么九个指印？咱们家里可只有七口。”

她两句话出口，手足酸软，怔怔的望着丈夫，竟要流下泪来。陆立鼎伸手扶住她臂膀，道：“娘子，事到临头，也不必害怕。上面这两个手印是要给哥哥和嫂子的，下面两个自然是打在你我身上了。第三排的两个，是对付无双和小英。最后三个，打的是阿根和两名丫头。嘿嘿，这才叫血溅满门啊。”陆二娘颤声道：“哥哥嫂子？”陆立鼎道：“不知这魔头跟哥哥嫂子有甚么大仇，兄嫂死了，她仍要派人从坟里掘出他们遗体来折辱。”陆二娘道：“你说那疯子是她派来的？”陆立鼎道：“这个自然。”陆二娘见他满脸汗水尘土，柔声道：“回房去擦个脸，换件衣衫，好好休息一下再说。”

陆立鼎站起身来，和她并肩回房，说道：“娘子，陆家满门今日若是难逃一死，也让咱们死得不堕了兄嫂的威名。”陆二娘心中一酸，道：“二爷说得是。”两人均想，陆立鼎虽然藉藉无名，他兄长陆展元、何沅君夫妇却是侠名震于江湖，嘉兴陆家庄的名头在武林中向来是无人胆敢小觑的。

二人走到后院，忽听得东边壁上喀的一响，高处有人。陆立鼎抢上一步，挡住妻子身前，抬头看时，却见墙头上坐着一个男孩，伸手正去摘凌霄花。又听墙脚边有人叫道：“小心啦，莫掉下来。”原来程英、陆无双和一个男孩守在墙边花丛之后。陆立鼎心想：“这两个孩儿，想是来借宿那家人的，怎么如此顽皮？”

墙头那男孩摘了一朵花。陆无双叫道：“给我，给我！”那男孩一笑，却向程英掷去。程英伸手接过，递给表妹。陆无双恼了，拿过花儿丢在地下，踏了几脚，嗔道：“希罕么？我才不要呢。”陆氏夫妇见孩儿们玩得起劲，全不知一场血腥大祸已迫在眉睫，叹了口气，同进房中。

程英见陆无双踏坏花朵，道：“表妹，你又生甚么气啦？”陆无双小嘴撅起，道：“我不要他的，我自己采。”说着右足一点，身子跃起，已抓住一根花架上垂下来的紫藤，这么一借力，又跃高数尺，迳往一株银桂树的枝干上窜去。墙头那男孩拍手喝采，叫道：“到这里来！”陆无双双手拉着桂花树枝，在空中荡了几下，松手放树，向着墙头扑去。

以她所练过的这一点微末轻功，这一扑实是大为危险，只是她气恼那男孩把花朵抛给表姊而不给自己，女孩儿家在生人面前要强好胜，竟不管三七二十一的从空中飞跃过去。那男孩吃了一惊，叫道：“留神！”伸手相接。他若不伸出手去，陆无双原可攀到墙头，但在半空中见到男孩要来相拉，叱道：“让开！”侧身要避开他双手。那空中转身之技是极上乘的轻功，她曾见父亲使过，但连她也不会，她一个小小女孩又怎会使？这一转身，手指已攀不到墙头，惊叫一声“啊哟”直堕下来。

墙脚下那男孩见她跌落，飞步过来，伸手去接。墙高一丈有余，陆无双身子虽轻，这一跌下来力道可是甚大，那男孩一把抱住了她腰身，两人重重的一齐摔倒。只听喀喀两响，陆无双左腿腿骨折断，那男孩的额角撞在花坛石上，登时鲜血喷出。

程英与另一个男孩见闯了大祸，忙上前相扶。那男孩慢慢站起身来，按住额上创口，陆无双却已晕了过去。程英抱住表妹，大叫：“姨丈，阿姨，快来！”

陆立鼎夫妇听得叫声，从房中奔出，见到两个孩子负伤，又见一个中年妇人从西厢房快步出来，料想是那前来借宿的女子。只见她抢着抱起陆无双与那男孩走向厅中，她不替孩子止血，却先给陆无双接续断了的腿骨。陆二娘取过布帕，给那男孩头上包扎了，过去看女儿腿伤。

那妇人在陆无双断腿内侧的“白海穴”与膝后“委中穴”各点一指，止住她的疼痛，双手持定断腿两边，待要接骨。陆立鼎见她出手利落，点穴功夫更是到家，心中疑云大起，叫道：“大娘是谁？光临舍下有何指教？”那妇人全神贯注的替陆无双接骨，只嗯了几声，没答他问话。

就在此时，忽然屋顶上有人哈哈一笑，一个女子声音叫道：“但取陆家一门九口性命，余人快快出去。”那妇人正在接骨，猛听得屋顶上呼喝之声，吃了一惊，不自禁的双手一扭，喀的一声，陆无双剧痛之下，大叫一声，又晕了过去。

各人一齐抬硕，只见屋檐边站着一个少年道姑，月光映在她脸上，看来只有十五六岁年纪，背插长剑，血红的剑绦在风中猎猎作响。陆立鼎朗声道：“在下陆立鼎。你是李仙姑门下的么？”

那小道姑嘴角一歪，说道：“你知道就好啦！快把你妻子、女儿，婢仆尽都杀了，然后自尽，免得我多费一番手脚。”这几句话说得轻描淡写，不徐不疾，竟是将对方半点没放在眼里。

陆立鼎听了这几句话只气得全身发颤，说道：“你……你……”一时不知如何应付，待要跃上与她厮拚，却想对方年幼，又是女子，可不便当真跟她动手，正踌躇间，忽觉身旁有人掠过，那前来借宿的妇人已纵身上屋，手挺长剑，与那小道姑斗在一起。

那妇人身穿灰色衫裙，小道姑穿的是杏黄道袍，月光下只见灰影与黄影盘旋飞舞，夹杂着三道寒光，偶而发出几下兵刃碰撞之声。陆立鼎武功得自兄长亲传，虽然从无临敌经历，眼光却是不弱，于两人剑招瞧得清清楚楚。见小道姑手中一柄长剑守忽转攻，攻倏变守，剑法甚是凌厉。那妇人凝神应敌，乘隙递出招数。斗然间听得铮的一声，双剑相交，小道姑手中长剑飞向半空。她急跃退后，俏脸生晕，叱道：“我奉师命来杀陆家满门，你是甚么人，却来多管闲事？”

那妇人冷笑道：“你师父若有本事，就该早寻陆展元算帐，现下明知他死了，却来找旁人的晦气，羞也不羞？”小道姑右手一挥，三枚银针激射而出，两枚打向那妇人，第三枚却射向站在天井中的陆立鼎。这一下大是出人意外，那妇人挥剑击开，陆立鼎低声怒叱，伸两指钳住了银针。

小道姑微微冷笑，翻身下屋，只听得步声细碎，飞快去了。那妇人跃回庭中，见陆立鼎手中拿着银针，忙道：“快放下！”陆立鼎依言掷下。那妇人挥剑割断自己一截衣带，立即将他右手手腕牢牢缚住。

陆立鼎吓了一跳，道：“针上有毒？”那妇人道：“剧毒无比。”当即取出一粒药丸给他服下。陆立鼎只觉食中两指麻木不仁，随即肿大。那妇人忙用剑尖划破他两根手指的指心，但见一滴滴的黑血渗了出来。陆立鼎大骇，心道：“我手指又未破损，只碰了一下银针就如此厉害，若是给针尖剌破一点，那里还有命在？”当下向那妇人施了一礼，道：“在下有眼不识泰山，不敢请问大娘高姓。”

那妇人道：“我家官人姓武，叫作武三通。”陆立鼎一凛，说道：“原来是武三娘子。听说武前辈是云南大理一灯大师的门下，不知是否？”武三娘道：“正是。一灯大师是我家官人的师父。小妇人从官人手里学得一些粗浅武艺，当真是班门弄斧，可教陆爷见笑了。”陆立鼎连声称谢援手之德。他曾听兄长说起，生平所见武学高手，以大理一灯大师门下的最是了得：一灯大师原为大理的国君，避位为僧后有“渔樵耕读”四大弟子随侍，其中那农夫名叫武三通，与他兄长颇有嫌隙，至于如何结怨，则未曾明言。可是武三娘不与己为敌，反而出手逐走赤练仙子的弟子，此中缘由实在难以索解。

各人回进厅堂。陆立鼎将女儿抱在怀内，见她已然苏醒，脸色惨白，但强自忍痛，竟不哭泣，不禁甚是怜惜。武三娘叹道：“这女魔头的徒儿一去，那魔头立即亲至。陆爷，不是我小看于你，凭你夫妇两人，再加上我，万万不是那魔头的对手。但我瞧逃也无益，咱们听天由命，便在这儿等她来罢！”

陆二娘问道：“这魔头到底是何等样人？和咱家又有甚么深仇大怨？”武三娘向陆立鼎望了一眼，道：“难道陆爷没跟你说过？”陆二娘道：“他说只知此事与他兄嫂有关，其中牵涉到男女情爱，他也并不十分明白。”

武三娘叹了口气道：“这就是了。我是外人，说一下不妨。令兄陆大爷十余年前曾去大理。那魔头赤练仙子李莫愁现下武林中人闻名丧胆，可是十多年前却是个美貌温柔的好女子，那时也并未出家。也是前生的冤孽，她与令兄相见之后，就种下了情苗。后来经过许多纠葛变故，令兄与令嫂何沅君成了亲。说到令嫂，却又不得不提拙夫之事。此事言之有愧，但今日情势紧迫，我也只好说了。这个何沅君，本来是我们的义女。”

陆立鼎夫妇同时“啊”的一声。

武三娘轻抚那受伤男孩的肩膀，眼望烛火，说道：“令嫂何沅君自幼孤苦，我夫妇收养在家，认作义女，对她甚是怜爱。后来她结识了令兄，双方情投意合，要结为夫妇。拙夫一来不愿她远嫁，二来又是固执得紧，说江南人狡猾多诈，十分靠不住，无论如何不肯答允。阿沅却悄悄跟着令兄走了。成亲之日，拙夫和李莫愁同时去跟新夫妇为难。喜宴座中有一位大理天龙寺的高僧，出手镇住两人，要他们冲着他的面子，保新夫妇十年平安。拙夫与李莫愁当时被迫答应十年内不跟新夫妇为难。拙夫愤激过甚，此后就一直疯疯癫癫，不论他的师友和我如何相劝，总是不能开解，老是算算这十年的日子。屈指算来，今日正是十年之期，想不到令兄跟阿沅……唉，却连十年的福也亨不到。”说着垂下头来，神色凄然。

陆立鼎道：“如此说来，掘坟盗我兄嫂遗体的，便是尊夫了。”武三娘深有惭色，道：“刚才听府上两位说起，那确是拙夫。”陆立鼎怫然道：“尊夫这等行迳，可大大的不是了。这本来也不是甚么怨仇，何况我兄嫂已死，就算真有深仇大怨，也是一了百了，却何以来盗他遗体，这算甚么英雄好汉？”论到辈份，武氏夫妇该是尊长，但陆立鼎心下愤怒，说话间便不叙尊卑之礼。武三娘叹道：“陆爷责备得是，拙夫心智失常，言语举止，往往不通情理。我今日携这两个孩儿来此，原是防备拙夫到这里来胡作非为。当今之世，只怕也只有我一人，他才忌惮三分了。”说到这里，向两个孩子道：“向陆爷陆二娘叩头，代你爹爹谢罪。”两个孩子拜了下去。

陆二娘忙伸手扶起，问起名字，那摔破额角的叫做武敦儒，是哥哥，弟弟叫做武修文。两人相差一岁，一个十二，一个十一，武学名家的两个儿子，却都取了个斯文名字。武三娘言道，他夫妇中年得子，深知武林中的险恶，盼望儿子弃武学文，可是两个孩儿还是好武，跟他们的名字沾不上边儿。

武三娘说了情由，黯然叹息，心想：“这番话只能说到这里为止，别的话却是不足为外人道了。”原来何沅君长到十七八岁时，亭亭玉立，娇美可爱，武三通对她似乎已不纯是义父义女之情。以他武林豪侠的身份，自不能有何逾份的言行，本已内心郁结，突然见她爱上了一个江南少年，竟是狂怒不能自已。至于他说“江南人狡猾多诈，十分靠不住”，除了敌视何沅君的意中人外，也因当年受黄蓉的欺骗，替郭靖托下压在肩头的黄牛、大石，弄得不能脱身，虽然后来与靖蓉二人和解了，但“江南人狡猾多诈”一节，却是深印脑中。

武三娘又道：“万想不到拙夫没来，那赤练仙子却来寻府上的晦气……”说到此处，忽听屋上有人叫道：“儒儿，文儿，给我出来！”这声音来得甚是突然，丝毫不闻屋瓦上有脚步之声，便忽然有人呼叫。陆氏夫妇同时一惊，知是武三通到了。程英与陆无双也认出是吃莲蓬怪客的声音。

只见人影幌动，武三通飞身下屋，一手一个，提了两个儿子上屋而去。武三娘大叫：“喂，喂，你来见过陆爷、陆二娘，你取去的那两具尸体呢？快送回来……”武三通全不理会，早去得远了。

他乱跑一阵，奔进一座树林，忽然放下修文，单单抱着敦儒，走得影踪不见，竟把小儿子留在树林之中。

武修文大叫：“爸爸，爸爸！”见父亲抱着哥哥，早已奔出数十丈外，只听得他远远叫道：“你等着，我回头再来抱你。”武修文知道父亲行事向来颠三倒四，倒也不以为异。黑夜之中一个人在森林里虽然害怕，但想父亲不久回来，当下坐在树边等待。过得良久，父亲始终不来，他自言自语：“我找妈去！”向着来陆摸索回去。

那知江南乡间阡陌纵横，小路弯来绕去，纵在白日也是难认，何况黑夜之中？他越走道路越是狭窄，数次踏入了田中，双脚全是烂泥。到后来竟摸进了一片树林之中，脚下七高八低，望出来黑漆一团。他急得想哭，大叫：“爸爸，爸爸！妈妈，妈妈！”静夜中那里有人答应？却听得咕嘘、咕嘘几声，却是猫头鹰的啼声。他曾听人言道，猫头鹰最爱数人眉毛的根数。若是被它数得清楚，立即毙命，当即伸指沾了唾液，沾湿眉毛，好教猫头鹰难以计数。但猫头鹰还是不住啼鸣，他靠在树干上伸指紧紧掀住双眉，不敢稍动，心中只是怦怦乱跳，过了一会，终于合眼睡着了。

睡到天明，迷糊中听得头顶几下清亮高亢的啼声，他睁开眼来，抬头望去，只见两只极大的白色大鹰正在天空盘旋翱翔，双翅横展，竟达丈许。他从未见过这般大鹰，凝目注视，只觉又是奇怪，又是好玩，叫道：“哥哥，快来看大鹰！”一时没想到只自己孤身一人，自来形影不离的哥哥却已不在身边。

忽听得背后两声低啸，声音娇柔清脆，似出于女孩子之口。两只大鹰又盘旋了几个圈子，缓缓下降。武修文回过头来，只见树后走出一个女孩，向天空招手，两只大鹰敛翅飞落，站在她的身畔。那女孩向武修文望了一眼，抚摸两只大鹰之背，说道：“好雕儿，乖雕儿。”武修文心想：“原来这两只大鹰是雕儿。”但见双雕昂首顾盼，神骏非常，站在地下比那女孩还高。

武修文走近说道：“这两只雕儿是你家养的么？”那女孩小嘴微撅，做了个轻蔑神色，道：“我不认得你，不跟你玩。”武修文也不以为忤，伸手去摸雕背。那女孩一声轻哨，那雕儿左翅突然扫出，劲力竟是极大，武修文没提防，登时摔了个筋斗。

武修文打了个滚站起，望着双雕，心下好生羡慕，说道：“这对雕儿真好，肯听你话。我回头要爹爹也去捉一对来养了玩。”那女孩道：“哼，你爹爹捉得着么？”武修文连讨三个没趣，讪讪的很是不好意思，定睛瞧时，只见她身穿淡绿罗衣，颈中挂着一串明珠，脸色白嫩无比，犹如奶油一般，似乎要滴出水来，双目流动，秀眉纤长。武修文虽是小童，也觉她秀丽之极，不由自主的心生亲近之意，但见她神色凛然，却又不禁感到畏缩。

那女孩右手抚摸雕背，一双眼珠在武修文身上滚了一转，问道：“你叫甚么名字？怎么一个儿出来玩？”武修文道：“我叫武修文，我在等我爹爹啊。你呢？你叫甚么？”那女孩扁了扁小嘴，哼的一声，道：“我不跟野孩子玩。”说着转身便走。武修文呆了一呆，叫道：“我不是野孩子。”一边叫，一边随后跟去。

他见那女孩约莫比自己小着两三岁，人矮腿短，自己一发足便可追上，那知他刚展开轻功，那女孩脚步好快，片刻间已奔出数丈，竟把他远远抛在后面。她再奔几步，站定身子，回头叫道：“哼，你追得着我么？”武修文道：“自然追得着。”立即提气急追。

那女孩回头又跑，忽然向前疾冲，躲在一株松树后面。武修文随后跟来，那女孩瞧他跑得近了，斗然间伸出左足，往他小腿上绊去。武修文全没料到，登时向前跌出。他忙使个“铁树桩”想定住身子，那女孩右足又出，向他臀部猛力踢去。武修文一交直摔下去，鼻子刚好撞在一块小尖石上，鼻血流出，衣上点点斑斑的尽是鲜血。

那女孩见血，不禁慌了，登时没做理会处，只想拔足逃走，忽然身后有人喝道：“芙儿，你又在欺侮人了，是不是？”那女孩并不回头，辩道：“谁说的？他自己摔交，管我甚么事？你可别跟我爹乱说。”武修文按住鼻子，其实也不很疼，只是见到满手鲜血，心下惊慌。他听得女孩与人说话，转过身来，见是个撑着铁拐的跛足老者。那人两鬓如霜，形容枯槁，双眼翻白，是个瞎子。

只听他冷笑道：“你别欺我瞧不见，我甚么都听得清清楚楚。你这小妞儿啊，现下已经这样坏，大了瞧你怎么得了？”那女孩过去挽住他的手臂，央求道：“大公公，你别跟我爹爹说，好不好？他摔出了鼻血，你给他治治啊！”

那老者踏上一步，左手抓住武修文手臂，右手伸指在他鼻旁“闻香穴”掀了几掀。武修文鼻血本已渐止，这么几掀，就全然不流了，只觉那老者五根手指有如铁钳，又长又硬，紧紧抓着自己手臂，心中害怕起来，微微一挣，竟是动也不动，当下手臂一缩一圈，使出母亲所授的小擒拿手功夫，手掌打个半圈，向外逆翻。那老者没料到这小小孩童竟有如此巧妙手法，被他一翻之下，竟尔脱手，“噫”的一声轻呼，随即又抓住了他手腕。武修文运劲欲再挣扎，却怎么也挣不脱了。

那老者道：“小别怕，你姓甚么？”武修文道：“我姓武。”那老者道：“你说话不是本地口音，从那里来的？你爹妈呢？”说着放松了他手腕。武修文想起一晚没见爹娘，不知他两人怎样了，听他问起，险些儿便要哭出来。那女孩刮脸羞他，唱道：“羞羞羞，小花狗，眼圈儿红，要流油！”

武修文昂然道：“哼，我才不哭呢！”当下将母亲在陆家庄等候敌人、父亲抱了哥哥不知去了那里、自己在黑夜中迷路等情说了。他心情激动，说得大是颠三倒四，但那老者也听出了七八成，又问知他们是从大理国来，父亲叫作武三通，最擅长的武功是“一阳指”。那老者道：“你爹爹是一灯大师门下，是不是？”武修文喜道：“是啊，你认识咱们皇爷吗？你见过他没有？我可没见过。”武三通当年在大理国功极帝段智兴手下当御林军总管，后来段智兴出家，法名一灯，但武三通与两个孩子说起往事之时，仍是“咱们皇爷怎样怎样”，是以武修文也叫他“咱们皇爷”。

那老者道：“我也没机缘拜见过他老人家，久仰‘南帝’的大名，好生钦羡。这女孩儿的爹娘曾受过他老人家极大的恩惠。如此说来，大家不是外人，你可知道你妈等的敌人是谁？”武修文道：“我听妈跟陆爷说话，那敌人好像是甚么赤练蛇、甚么愁的。”那老者抬起了头，喃喃的道：“甚么赤练蛇？”突然一顿铁杖，大声叫道：“是赤练仙子李莫愁？”武修文喜道：“对对！正是赤练仙子！”

那老者登时神色甚是郑重，说道：“你们两个在这里玩，一步也别离开。我瞧瞧去。”那女孩道：“大公公，我也去。”武修文也道：“我也去。”那老者急道：“唉，唉！万万去不得。那女魔头凶得紧，我打不过她。不过既知有难，可不能不去。你们要听话。”说着拄起铁杖，一跷一拐的疾行而去。

武修文好生佩服，说道：“这老公公又瞎又跛，却奔得这么快。”那女孩小嘴一扁，道：“这有甚么希奇？我爹爹妈妈的轻功，你见了才吓一大跳呢。”武修文道：“你爹爹妈妈也是又瞎又跛的吗？”那女孩大怒，道：“呸！你爹爹妈妈才又瞎又跛！”

此时天色大明，田间农夫已在耕作，男男女女唱着山歌。那老者是本地土着，双目虽盲，但熟悉道路，随行随问，不久即来到陆家庄前。远远便听得兵刃相交，乒乒乓乓的打得极是猛烈。陆展元一家是本地的官宦世家，那老者却是市井之徒，虽然同是嘉兴有名的武学之士，却向无往来；又知自己武功不及赤练仙子，这番赶去只是多陪上一条老命，但想到此事牵涉一灯大师的弟子在内，大多儿欠一灯大师的情太多，决不能袖手，当下足上加劲，抢到庄前。只听得屋顶上有四个人在激斗，他侧耳静听，从呼喝与兵刃相交声中，听出一边三个，另一边只有一个，可是众不敌寡，那三个已全然落在下风。

上晚武三通抱走了两个儿子，陆立鼎夫妇甚是讶异，不知他是何用意。武三娘却脸有喜色，笑道：“拙夫平日疯疯癫癫，这回却难得通达事理。”陆二娘问起原因，武三娘笑而不答，只道：“我也不知所料对不对，待会儿便有分晓。”这时夜已渐深，陆无双伏在父亲怀中沉沉睡去。程英也是迷迷糊糊的睁不开眼来。陆二娘抱了两个孩子要送她们入房安睡。武三娘道：“且稍待片刻。”忽听得屋顶有人叫道：“抛上来。”正是武三通的声音。他轻功了得，来到屋顶，陆氏夫妇事先仍是全没察觉。

武三娘接过程英，走到厅口向上抛去，武三通伸臂抱去。陆氏夫妇正惊异间，武三娘又抱过陆无双掷了上去。

陆立鼎大惊，叫道：“干甚么？”跃上屋顶，四下里黑沉沉地，已不见武三通与二女的影踪。他拔足欲追，武三娘叫道：“陆爷不须追赶，他是好意。”陆立鼎将信将疑，跳回庭中，颤声问道：“甚么好意？”此时陆二娘却已会意，道：“武三爷怕那魔头害了孩儿们，定是将他们藏到了稳妥之处。”陆立鼎当局者迷，被娘子一语点醒，连道：“正是，正是。”但想到武三通盗去自兄嫂尸体，却又甚不放心。

武三娘叹道：“拙夫自从阿沅嫁了令兄之后，见到女孩子就会生气，不知怎的，竟会眷顾府上两位千金，实非我意料所及。他第一次来带走儒儿、文儿之时，我见他对两位小姐连望几眼，神色间大是怜爱，颇有关怀之意。他从前对着阿沅，也总是这般模样的。果然他又来抱去了两位小姐。唉，但愿他从此转性，不再胡涂！”说着连叹了两口长气，接着道：“两位且养养神，那魔头甚么时候到来，谁也料想不到，提心吊胆的等着，没的折磨了自己。”

陆氏夫妇初时顾念女儿与侄女的安危，心中栗六，举止失措，此时去了后顾之忧，恐惧之心渐减，敌忾之意大增，两人身上带齐暗器兵刃，坐在厅上，闭目养神。两人做了十几年夫妻，平日为家务之事不时小有龃龉，此刻想到强敌转瞬即至，想起陆展元与武三娘所说那魔头武功高强、行事毒辣，多半大数难逃，夫妇相偕之时无多，不自禁互相依偎，四手相握。

过了良久，万籁俱寂之中，忽听得远处飘来一阵轻柔的歌声，相隔随远，但歌声吐字清亮，清清楚楚听得是：“问世间，情是何物，直教生死相许？”每唱一字，便近了许多，那人来得好快，第三句歌声未歇，已来到门外。

三人愕然相顾，突然间砰砰喀喇数声响过，大门内门闩木撑齐断，大门向两旁飞开，一个美貌道姑微笑着缓步进来，身穿杏黄色道袍，自是赤练仙子李莫愁到了。

阿根正在打扫天井，上前喝问：“是谁？”陆立鼎急叫：“阿根退开！”却那里还来得及？李莫愁拂尘挥动，阿根登时头颅碎裂，不声不响的死了。陆立鼎提刀抢上，李莫愁身子微侧，从他身边掠过，挥拂尘将两名婢女同时扫死，笑问：“两个女孩儿呢？”

陆氏夫妇见她一眨眼间便连杀三人，明知无幸，一咬牙，提起刀剑分从左右攻上。李莫愁举拂尘正要击落，见武三娘持剑在侧，微微一笑，说道：“既有外人插手，就不便在屋中杀人了！”她话声轻柔婉转，神态娇媚，君之明眸皓齿，肤色白腻，实是个出色的美人，也不见她如何提足抬腿，已轻飘飘的上了屋顶。陆氏夫妇与武三娘跟着跃上。

李莫愁拂尘轻挥，将三般兵刃一齐扫了开去，娇滴滴的道：“陆二爷，你哥哥若是尚在，只要他出口求我，再休了何沅君这个小贱人，我未始不可饶了你家一门良贱。如今，唉，你们运气不好，只怪你哥哥太短命，可怪不得我。”陆立鼎叫道：“谁要你饶？”挥刀砍去，武三娘与陆二娘跟着上前夹攻。李莫愁眼见陆立鼎武功平平，但出刀踢腿、转身劈掌的架子，宛然便是当年意中人陆展元的模样，心中酸楚，却盼多看得一刻是一刻，若是举手间杀了他，在这世上便再也看不到“江南陆家刀法”了，当下随手挥架，让这三名敌手在身边团团而转，心中情意缠绵，出招也就不如何凌厉。

突然间李莫愁一声轻啸，纵下屋去，扑向小河边一个手持铁杖的跛足老者，拂尘起处，向他颈口缠了过去。这一招她足未着地，拂尘却已攻向敌人要害，全未防备自己处处都是空隙，只是她杀着厉害，实是要教对方非守不可。

那老者于敌人来招听得清清楚楚，铁杖疾横，斗地点出，迳刺她的右腕。铁杖是极笨重的兵刃，自来用以扫打砸撞，这老者却运起“刺”字诀，竟使铁杖如剑，出招轻灵飘逸。李莫愁拂尘微挥，银丝倒转，已卷住了铁杖头，叫一声：“撒手！”借力使力，拂尘上的千万缕银丝将铁杖之力尽数借了过来。那老者双臂剧震，险些把持不住，危急中乘势跃起，身子在空中斜斜窜过，才将她一拂的巧劲卸开，心下暗惊：“这魔头果然名不虚传。”李莫愁这一招“太公钓鱼”，取义于“愿者上钓”以敌人自身之力夺人兵刃，本来百不失一，岂知竟未夺下他的铁杖，却也是大出意料之外，暗道：“这跛脚老头儿是谁？竟有这等功夫？”身形微侧，但见他双目翻白，是个瞎子，登时醒悟，叫道：“你是柯镇恶！”

这盲目跛足老者，正是江南七怪之首的飞天蝙蝠柯镇恶。

当年郭靖、黄蓉参与华山论剑之后，由黄药师主持成婚，在桃花岛归隐。黄药师性情怪僻，不喜热闹，与女儿女婿同处数月，不觉厌烦起来，留下一封书信，说要另寻清静之地闲居，迳自飘然离岛。黄蓉知道父亲脾气，虽然不舍，却也无法可想。初时还道数月之内，父亲必有消息带来，那知一别经年，音讯杳然。黄蓉思念父亲和师父洪七公，和郭靖出去寻访，两人在江湖上行走数月，不得不重回桃花岛，原来黄蓉有了身孕。

她性子向来刁钻古怪，不肯有片刻安宁，有了身孕，处处不便，甚是烦恼，推源祸始，自是郭靖不好。有孕之性子本易暴躁，她对郭靖虽然情深意重，这时却找些小故，不断跟他吵闹。郭靖知道爱妻脾气，每当她无理取闹，总是笑笑不理。若是黄蓉恼得狠了，他就温言慰藉，逗得她开颜为笑方罢。

不觉十月过去，黄蓉生下一女，取名郭芙。她怀孕时心中不喜，但生下女儿之后，却异常怜惜，事事纵恣。这女孩不到一岁便已顽皮不堪。郭靖有时看不过眼，管教几句，黄蓉却着意护持，郭靖每管一回，结果女儿反而更加放肆一回。到郭芙五岁那年，黄蓉开始授她武艺。这一来，桃花岛上的虫鸟走兽可就遭了殃，不是羽毛被拔得精光，就是尾巴给剪去了一截，昔时清清静静的隐士养性之所，竟成了鸡飞狗走的顽童肆虐之场。郭靖一来顺着爱妻，二来对这顽皮女儿确也十分爱怜，每当女儿犯了过错，要想责打，但见她扮个鬼脸搂着自己脖子软语相求，只得叹口长气，举起的手又慢慢放了下来。

这些年中，黄药师与洪七公均是全无音讯，靖蓉夫妇想起二人年老，好生挂念。郭靖又几次去接大师父柯镇恶，请他到桃花岛来颐养天年。但柯镇恶爱与市井之徒为伍，闹酒赌钱为乐，不愿过桃花岛上冷清清的日子，始终推辞不来。这一日他却不待郭靖来接，自行来到岛上。原来他近日手气不佳，连赌连输，欠下了一身债，无可奈何，只得到徒儿家里来避债。郭靖、黄蓉见到师父，自是高兴异常，留着他在岛上长住，无论怎样不放他走了。黄蓉慢慢套出真相，暗地里派人去替他还了赌债。柯镇恶却不知道，不敢回嘉兴去，闲着无事，就做了郭芙的游伴。

忽忽数年，郭芙已满九岁了。黄蓉记挂父亲，与郭靖要出岛寻访，柯镇恶说甚么也要一起去，郭芙自也磨着非同去不可。四人离岛之后，谈到行程，柯镇恶说道：“甚么地方都好，就是嘉兴不去。”黄蓉笑道：“大师父，好教你得知，那些债主我早给你打发了。”柯镇恶大喜之下，首先便去嘉兴。

到得嘉兴，四人宿在客店之中。柯镇恶向故旧打听，有人说前数日曾见到一个青袍老人独自在烟雨楼头喝酒，说起形貌，似乎便是黄药师的模样。郭靖、黄蓉大喜，便在嘉兴城乡到处寻访。这日清晨，柯镇恶带着郭芙，携了双雕到树林中玩，不意凑巧碰到了武修文。

柯镇恶与李莫愁交手数合，就知不是她的对手，心想：“这女魔头武功之高，竟似不亚于当年的梅超风。”当下展开伏魔杖法，紧紧守住门户。李莫愁心中暗赞：“曾听陆郎这没良心的小子言道，他嘉兴前辈人物中有江南七怪，武功甚是不弱，收下一个徒儿大大有名，便是大侠郭靖。这老儿是江南七怪之首，果然名不虚传。他盲目跛足，年老力衰，居然还接得了我十余招。”只听陆氏夫妇大声呼喝，与武三娘已攻到身后，心中主意已定：“要伤柯老头不难，但惹得郭氏夫妇找上门来，却是难斗，今日放他一马便是。”拂尘一扬，银丝鼓劲挺直，就似一柄花枪般向柯镇恶当胸剌去。这拂尘丝虽是柔软之物，但藉着一股巧劲，所指处又是要害大穴，这一剌之势却也颇为厉害。

柯镇恶铁杖在地下一顿，借势后跃。李莫愁踏上一步，似是进招追击，那知斗然间疾向后仰。她腰肢柔软之极，翻身后仰，肩膀离武三娘已不及二尺。武三娘吃了一惊，急挥左掌向她额头拍去。李莫愁腰肢轻摆，就如一朵菊花在风中微微一颤，早已避开，拍的一下，陆二娘小腹上已然中掌。

陆二娘向前冲了三步，伏地摔倒。陆立鼎见妻子受伤，右手力挥，将单刀向李莫愁掷将过去，跟着展开双手臂扑上去，要抱住她与之同归于尽。李莫愁以处女之身，失意情场，变得异样的厌憎男女之事，此时见陆立鼎纵身扑来，心中恼恨之极，转过拂尘柄打落单刀，拂尘借势挥出，刷的一声，击在他的天灵盖上。

李莫愁连伤陆氏夫妇，只一瞬间之事，待得柯镇恶与武三娘赶上相救，早已不及。她笑问：“两个女孩儿呢？”不等武三娘答话，黄影闪动，已窜入庄中，前后搜寻，竟无程英与陆无双的人影。她从灶下取过火种，在柴房里放了把火，跃出庄来，笑道：“我跟桃花岛、一灯大师都没过节，两位请罢。”

柯镇恶与武三娘见她凶狠肆暴，气得目眦欲裂，铁杖钢剑，双双攻上。李莫愁侧身避过铁杖，拂尘扬出，银丝早将武三娘长剑卷住。两股劲力自拂尘传出，一收一放，喀的一响，长剑断为两截，剑尖刺向武三娘，剑柄却向柯镇恶脸上激射过去。

武三娘长剑被夺，已是大吃一惊，更料不到她能用拂尘震断长剑，再立即以断剑分击二人，那剑头来得好快，急忙低头闪避，只觉头顶一凉，剑头掠顶而过，割断了一大丛头发。柯镇恶听得金刃破空之声，杖头激起，击开剑柄，但听得武三娘惊声呼叫，当下运杖成风，着着进击，他左手虽扣了三枚毒蒺藜，但想素闻赤练仙子的冰魄银针阴毒异常，自己目不见物，别要引出她的厉害暗器来，更是难以抵挡，是以情势虽甚紧迫，那毒蒺藜却一直不敢发射出去。

李莫愁对他始终手下容情，心道：“若不显显手段，你这瞎老头只怕还不知我有意相让。”腰肢轻摆，拂尘银丝已卷住杖头。柯镇恶只觉一股大力要将他铁杖夺出手去，忙运劲回夺，那知劲力刚透杖端，突然对方相夺之力已不知到了何处，这一瞬间，但觉四肢百骸都是空空荡荡的无所着力。李莫愁左手将铁杖掠过一旁，手掌已轻轻按在柯镇恶胸口，笑道：“柯老爷子，赤练神掌拍到你胸口啦！”柯镇恶此时自己无法抵挡，怒道：“贼贱人，你发劲就是，罗唆甚么？”

武三娘见状，大惊来救。李莫愁跃起身子，从铁杖上横窜而起，身子尚在半空，突然伸掌在武三娘脸上摸了一下，笑道：“你敢逐我徒儿，胆子也算不小。”说着格格娇笑，几个起落，早去得远了。

武三娘只觉她手掌心柔腻温软，给她这么一摸，脸上说不出的舒适受用，眼见她背影在柳树丛中一幌，随即不见，自己与她接招虽只数合，但每一招都是险死还生，已然使尽了全力，此刻软瘫在地，一时竟动不得。柯镇恶适才胸口也是犹如压了一块大石，闷恶难言，当下急喘了数口气，才慢慢调匀呼吸。

过了好一会，武三娘奋力站起，但见黑烟腾空，陆家庄已裹在烈焰之中，火势逼将过来，炙热异常，当下柯镇恶分别扶起陆氏夫妇，但见二人气息奄奄，已挨不过一时三刻，寻思：“若是搬动二人，只怕死得更快，可是又不能将他们留在此地，那便如何是好？”

正自为难，忽听远处一人大叫：“娘子，你没事么？”正是武三通的声音。


End file.
